Saint baru
by felita-Chan
Summary: seorang gadis telah diminta oleh kedua saint Pisces kita untuk ke sanctuary untuk menjadi seorang saint. bagaimanakah kehidupannya di Sanctuary? baca cerita untuk kesehariannya yang ditemani oleh para gold saint favorit kita.
1. Pertemuan

saya adalah author baru, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gak nyambung yaa...

DISCLAIMER: karacter dari saint seiya bukan punya saya, tapi... taulah...

chapter 1

" Ini tempatnya kan?"

"... kata Pope sih benar ini tempatnya tapi..."

" Cek dulu deh, kamu ikut enggak?"

" Yaudah aku ikut aja deh "

" okey, let's go "

Di tempat Yang bersangkutan...

"sayang kita pergi kerja dulu ya, jaga rumah yang baik , jangan kasih orang masuk,bla bla bla... "

Setelah 5 menit berlangsung...

"STOOP!!! iya ma aku tahu tiap hari juga dikasih tau kok. "

"OK kalo gitu mama pergi dulu ya ~ bye "

"bye, ma"

tak lama kemudian...

ting tong*

"hah? kok tumben Ada orang ngebel?"

didepan pintu Ada 2 orang Yang sangat cantik, dua duanya berambut biru panjang. Yang satu agak bergelombang, satunya lurus.

'mirip artis ya cantik' kata gadis itu dalam hati

"benar nih dia orangnya, fica?"

"iya, benar kok dia orang nya, dite" kata orang Yang dipanggil fica oleh orang Yang dia panggil dite.

setelah sadar dari tidur berdiri sambil melek tersebut(?),diapun bertanya...

"Permisi...Ada perlu ap-"belum selesai dia berbicara , perkataannya Sudan dipotong oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Selamat siang Nona, perkenalkan nama saya Aphrodite, Yang disamping saya ini Albafica, boleh tahu nama anda?"

"Nama saya Angelina, um kalian berdua Ada urusan apa ya me rumah saya kalau boleh tahu?" *senyum malaikat*

setelah beberapa lama mereka mengecek tas, koper, perkakas(?) mereka, akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan sebuah buku Dan kemudian mereka membaca buku tersebut sambil sesekali melihat ke arah gadis Yang bernama Angelina tersebut.

"Hmm..."

"anu... "

tanpa angin maupun hujan, Tiba tiba seorang dari mereka berteriak lumayan keras sehingga orang disampingnya harus menutup telinganya

"CIRI CIRINYA COCOK, HORE MISI SELESAI !!!!!" kata Aphrodite

"Sttttt !!! diam dikit napa?!" kata Albafica setengah berteriak

Angelina Yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa dihiraukan,sekarang malah sweatdrop.

setelah beberapa saat untuk Angelina melerai mereka, ia berusaha untuk bertanya lagi

" Jadi apa perlu kalian disini? "Tanya angelina dengan sabar, sesabar sabarnya

"Kami ingin kamu untuk ikut kita me sanctuary." kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"WHAT???!!!!!"

Karena teriakan angelina mencapai kekerasan tingkat dewa(hah?!) mereka berdua secara refleks menutup telinga mereka demi menyelamatkan telinga mereka

" Biasa aja dong! " sahut mereka bersamaan

(author :" kayak kembar deh bersamaan terus! ")

"Tapi kenapa aku? kenapa bukan Yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Karena kamu istimewa" kata Albafica

"..." Angelina tampak diam berpikir

'bagian apa dariku Yang istimewa?' batinnya

"penjelasanya nanti saja Yang penting kamu ikut kita dulu" jawab Albafica

"tapi... keluargaku bagaimana? "tanyanya setengah menahan tangis

"itu sudah kami urus. dengan cara membuat clone Yang persis sama dengan kamu baik wajah, sikap, kepandaian, Dan faktor lainya. "jelas Aphrodite

"oh, begitu, kalau begitu aku ikut kalian, kalian terlihat sangat serius jadi aku rasa pasti penting. "

"kalau begitu , ambil barang yang akan kau bawa,kita akan berangkat setelah itu"jawab mereka bersamaan (lagi -_-)

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya angelina

ia semakin bingung melihat dua orang didepannya tersenyum yang ia kesan sedikit misterius,namun ia tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung membereskan barang barangnya lalu langsung turun menemui mereka

"aku siap " katanya

"kalau begitu ago kita berangkat... ke sanctuary! " kata Aphrodite

bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Aphrodite, muncul cahaya emas dari tubuh mereka Dan membungkus mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat Yang mirip dengan bangunan khas yunani sedang mengelilingi sebuah gunung besar (bukan gunung berapi ya)

"Selamat datang di sanctuary "ucap mereka berdua nyaris bersamaan

Angelina terlihat sangat kagum pada bangunan di situ

" ini di yunani ya? "

"benar, nah ayo naik ke tangga tangga ini karena Ada sangat banyan tangga Yang harus kau naiki" kata Aphrodite

to be continue...

Behind the scene

halo readers (kalo Ada Yang baca) saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak gak jelas, sekali lagi maaf.

Oh iya ini, oc saya Angelina. nah berikut adalah ciri ciri oc ku Angelina:

-rambut :lurus, biru langit, panjang, sepinggang,

-mata :biru langit,

-kulit:putih ( enggak seputih kertas loh ya~ paling seputih kulit kak Alba lah)

-tinggi sekitar: 162 cm

-umur :13 tahun

-ulang tahun:22 Februari

nah ini ciri ciri author :

-rambut :hitam, lurus, sedada

-Mata coklat

-kulit :krem

-tinggi :sekitar 162cm

-umur :13 tahun

-ulang tahun: 22 Februari

-guru: Virgo shaka (saingan ama kak istar dong)

-pacar: Aries mū

sekian dulu ya bye~


	2. Perkenalan diri

halo lagi dari author gak jelas *ditabok* nah sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya, sekian terima kasih

-

DISCLAIMER :Karakter dari saint seiya bukan milik saya,tapi... taulah...

-

Di kuil pertama, kuil aries,

"Oi, mū ,kamu ada disini tidak, oi kiki juga boleh, siapapun? "teriak Aphrodite panjang lebar sama dengan luas (?)

"Dite kalo manggil satu satu dong,berisik tau, udah kuil ini luas kosong, kamu teriak sekenceng itu yah gemanya kemana mana"jawab seorang pria yang berambut ungu panjang.

"iya deh maaf,mū" jawab aphro dengan nada ketidak ikhlassan.

"ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" tanya pemuda bernama sapi..., eh, maksudnya mū tersebut

"dia adalah calon saint yang pope sage minta bawakan"jawab Albafica santai

"Oooohhhh... tumben cewek?"tanya mū

keduanya menaikkan bahu tanda tak tahu

"jadi, siapa namanya?"tanya mū sambil menengok ke angelina yang sedari tadi bengong melihat mereka bicara seperti melihat permainan bola pingpong (?)

angelina yang sedang bengong langsung sadar berkat panggilan dari mu

"hah? oh, nama saya angelina, salam kenal eh.. saya panggil pak atau kak??"tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

semua yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung sweatdrop berjamaah, termasuk aldebaran dan hasgard yang kebetulan lewat tersebut,

"ha...ha...ha... kak aja deh" jawab mū masih sweatdrop

"OK, hm? itu siapa saja?" Tanya Angelina sambil menunjuk Aldebaran Dan hasgard Yang masih bersweatdrop di pintu masuk(atau keluar gak jelas deh)

"Oh, mereka berdua adalah penjaga kuil setelah kuil ku, kuil taurus.Yang itu namanya Aldebaran, Yang satunya ,yang berambut Putih namanya hasgard"jelas mū

"oh begitu, salam kenal, saya Angelina "

"salam kenal juga" jawab Aldebaran Dan hasgard bersamaan

"ya Sudah mū, kita lebih baik segera ke kuil papacy ya, oh Dan kalian berdua, kita minta ijin lewat kuil ya, OK dah"jawab Aphrodite cepat, langsung menggeret Albafica Dan Angelina Dan melesat pergi, meninggal kan ketiga orang tersebut sambil bengong disertai nyanyian merdu dari jangkrik

kuil kedua, kuil taurus

"krik... krik... krik... jangkrik~"

kuil ketiga, kuil gemini

diluar kuil Gemini

"um... fica, mereka gak lagi _perang_ kan?" Tanya Aphrodite agak takut

"moga aja enggak "jawab Albafica dengan ekspresi wajah author ngeliat kecoa(?)

"memang kenapa bisa per-" belum selesai Angelina berbicara terdengar suara Yang membuat semua Yang mendengarnya merinding disko, suaranya sebagai berikut:

"hihihihihihihihihi (tawa kuntilanak)"

lalu...

"bruak...prang...buk...kleng...oweek(?)...meong(?), duar... (?)"

"eeehhh...itu...barusan kenapa...?"Tanya Angelina pada dua orang Yang sedang _berfacepalm_ Dan _bersweatdrop_ ria

10 menit sebelumnya di kuil Gemini...

"kanon itu bagianku !!! "

"ini punyaku saga punyamu sudah kamu makan tadi !!!" teriak pemuda bernama kanon tersebut membela diri

"belum , kanon, tadi aspros Dan deftros pergi membeli 2 box kue Brownies Yang masing masing berisi 20 biji, nah aku ambil 10 Dan 10 lagi untuk kak aspros, kau juga sama ,jadi kita maxing maxing makan 10 biji, tapi aku baru makan 9 biji Dan kamu Sudan makan 10 biji, saat aku mau ambil brownies ku Yang terakhir Tiba Tiba menghilang jadi pasti kamu Yang ambil !!! me... nger... ti ?!" jelas saga puanjang Dan luebar

"tapi ga aku enggak ambil browniesmu ga"

(author : eala bertengkar tentang Brownies toh, gue kira apaan...

saga : bagi loe cuma Brownies bagi kita Yang lagi kelaparan ini seperti segunung roti tau!

author : ... oh begitu... OK lanjut! )

"ngaku aja non..."rambut saga mulai menjadi Putih,matanya jadi penyakitan.. *diledakin*maksudnya menjadi merah Dan mengakibatkan kanon merinding di dinding(?)

"s..sa... sa... g.. gaa, AMPUN, SAGAAA !!! "

"hihihihihihihihihihi"

yak Dan pertengkaran pun dimulai dengan cara melempari satu sama lain dengan barang barang seperti meja,kursi, piring, gelas,sendok, garpu,kucing(?),bom(?)

(author :dapet darimana entu bom?

saga kanon:dari pasar bom illegal!

author *sweatdrop*)

Kembali ke para penunggu(?)didepan kuil Gemini

"oh tidak, jangan,jangan Sekarang..., **Saga... Kanon... "** ucap Aphrodite dengan nada lebih tinggi pada kata kata yang ditebali

"ha ha ha, um... kuilnya aman kan?"Tanya Angelina takut,sambil menoleh ke arah kedua orang yang telah membawanya kemari

Albafica dan Aphrodite melakukan percakapan via telepati

'kalo kita langsung melesat aja gimana?'

'ide yang bagus'

'OK'

telepati mereka berhenti Dan masing masing menggenggam tangan gadis Yang Ada ditengah mereka tersebut

"apapun Yang akan terjadi 10 detik kedepan, jangan teriak, OK?"

"...?"Angelina tidak menjawab karena bingung, hanya memberikan anggukan Yang merupakan tanda iya

Dan mereka pun melesat pergi dari kawasan kembar mengamuk tersebut dalam jangka waktu 10 detik, Dan sesegera mungkin melaju ke kuil hantu *dihajar* maksudnya kuil keempat

kuil keempat, kuil cancer

mereka bertiga langsung melesat pergi, melihat salah seorang saint cancer tersebut sedang melakukan kegiatan Yang biking merinding ( tahukan siapa Dan apa kegiatannya)

kuil kelima, kuil leo

BRUK

"aduh, Regulus jangan asal peluk dong, Ada tamu tahu?!"

"hehehe, iya maaf kak aphro... eh? tamu?kak Lia ada tamu kaaaak!!!" kata regulus sambil berteriak lalu memenoleh kearah tamu yang disebut tersebut, sambil mukanya bersemu merah

angelina yang masih polos pun panik karena takut regulus kena demam mendadak karena wajahnya memerah secara tiba tiba

"waaaa!!! kak regulus gak papa nih? kok mukanya merah? demam ya? sakit dimana? perlu dipanggilin dokter?"tanya angelina secepat kilat karena panik

"dia enggak kenapa kenapa kok, gak perlu khawatir, oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu hati-hati ya di kuil sebelah, jangan buat dia marah, apalagi buat salah satunya buka mata. terakhir kali aku gak sengaja melakukannya dan tula-"penjelasan panjang dari aiolia berhenti saat mulutnya dibekap oleh aphrodite

"gak usah dibahas tentang pengalamanmu, nah sekarang kita permisi dulu ya, daaah"jawab aphrodite disusul oleh anggukan dari kedua orang disamping nya. dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan kuil Leo dan penghuni kuilnya dengan sopan

kuil keenam, kuil virgo

"kak, tadi kak aiolia bilang jangan berisik kan?"tanya angelina sambil berbisik sepelan mungkin, tapi sayangnya berkat kesunyian kuil virgo yang mencapai tingkat dewa(?) tersebut,bisikan tersebut terdengar oleh salah satu orang yang sedang bermeditasi sambil melayang tersebut

"siapa gadis itu? bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sanctuary?"tanya salah seorang diantara mereka sekaligus mengejutkan ketiga orang disana, juga menyadarkan orang disampingnya yang ternyata sedang tidur sambil melayang

(author : emang bisa?

asmita : kalau sudah berlatih pasti bisa mau coba?

author : enggak deh makasih *senyum palsu*)

"aaaa... ummm... dia adalah calon saint yang diminta oleh pope sage, jadi kita boleh lewat kan shak?"kata aphrodite mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin

anggukan dari orang disampingnya cukup untuk mereka mengerti dan segera pergi karena melihat adanya tanda tanda shaka akan membuka matanya

setelah mereka pergi...

"apa mereka tidak salah orang? kenapa perempuan?"

"mungkin memang begitu, sudah lah shaka kita lanjutkan saja meditasinya "

mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yaitu meditasi...

to be continue

author : wah maaf jadi makin gak jelas...

shaka : selama anda tidak menyiksa kami atau setidaknya saya itu tidak masalah...

author : tenang kan masih diawal awal, nanti di fic selanjutnya pasti semua kena kok*senyum ala malaikat pencabut nyawa*

shaka : sama guru sendiri masa begini...

mū : katanya pacar, kok bakal disiksa juga?

author : tenang, khusus kalian berdua Akan di ringanin kok

Goldies lain : kita enggak dong?

author : kalian bersama specter, Dan marina, juga asgardian Akan saya kasih belas kasihan kok, tapi beda dikit ama guru Dan pacarku

semua : yeeeey!!!

author : OK sekian dulu ya...

semua :jangan lupa read and review ya


	3. Perkenalan diri part 2

Author :"halo lagi Para readers sekalian, saya minta maaf karena ada beberapa (aslinya banyak sih...) typo yang tidak disengaja, dikarenakan saya yang (menurut teman saya) masih tidak mengerti banyak hal (katanya alim,yang saya sendiri tak mengerti artinya apa), saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari adanya typo di fic saya, kalau bisa tolong diberitahu ya arti atau contoh dari typo dan terima kasih untuk membaca..."

Mū :"*melongo* panjang amat?"

author :"udah gpp lah mumpung rajin nih... ngomong-ngomong guru~"

Shaka :"hm?"

Author :"bacain disclaimer-nya dong~"

Shaka :"*menghela nafas* kami para saint bukan miliknya,tapi punya Masami Kurumada."

Author : "selamat membaca."

-

Kuil ketujuh, kuil Libra,

"... yang menjaga gak ada ya?" tanya Angelina.

"Lebih baik begini, kamu bakalan berteriak horor kalau ngeliat sang penjaga kuil ini." jawab Aphrodite.

"Kenapa? memangnya yang jaga monster?" tanyanya.

"Ya... semacamnya lah, kalau belum berubah ya~"jawab Aphrodite.

"berubah? maksudnya kayak power rangers gitu ya? "sahutnya **sok** tau.

(Author : kebanyakan nonton ni anak...)

"Errr... nanti juga tahu sendiri, ayo kita lanjut." ajak Aphrodite yang disetujui oleh Angelina dan Albafica.

Kuil kedelapan, kuil Scorpio,

"Kardia, Milo, kita minta ijin lewa-"belum selesai Aphrodite berbicara, terdengar suara teriakan yang dapat merobohkan kuil scorpio.

"DEEEGGGGEEEEELLLLL!!!!!,PELAN-PELAN DONG!!!!" teriak Kardia kepada seorang pria berkacamata didepannya sambil mencabuti duri Mawar pada seluruh tubuhnya dengan wajah datar.

"Errr... dia kenapa?" tanya Angelina.

"Hanya terkena dan tertancap duri Mawar yang kulempar ke dia tadi." jawab Albafica santai ( _sok_ tidak bersalah).

"Kenapa? memangnya kak... err... "

"Kardia." lanjut Albafica.

"Kak Kardia ada salah apa? kok jadi kayak tangkai Mawar gitu?" tanya Angelina.

( Author : emang segitu parahnya ya?

Shaka Dan mū : malang nasibmu nak...

Author : *sweatdrop*)

"Tadi dia datang ke kuil pisces dan didepan wajahku bilang bahwa aku ' _cantik',_ jadi kulempar Mawar saja." jawab Albafica cuek bebek (?).

"Dan mengatai dia cantik adalah sebuah larangan besar dan sudah diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni sanctuary, tapi karena keusilan tingkat dewa sang saint scorpio, dia harus dengan rela melemparkan mawar-mawar kesayangannya (?) demi menyingkirkan-nya." jelas Aphrodite sejelas dan sesingkatnya.

"Oh begitu... kalau begitu kak Kardia dan Kak Degel, saya permisi ya, saya tidak ingin duri Mawarnya jadi menancap lebih dalam lagi." kata Angelina sambil membungkuk kan badan dan beserta kedua saint pisces yang bersamanya melesat (?) pergi.

"Tadi ceweknya lumayan ya gel." kata Kardia setelah mereka pergi, melupakan rasa sakit akibat duri-duri pemberian Albafica(?).

"Jangan berharap kau akan punya kesempatan untuk menggoda perempuan itu." jawab Degel datar.

"Ya... aku tahu." jawab Kardia agak kecewa.

kuil kesembilan, kuil Sagitarius,

Swing* sebuah panah yang datang tanpa diundang, melesat sangat dekat dengan Angelina pada kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAAAA!!!" teriaknya

(Author : Jelas lah, kalo aku yang ada di sana paling gua bakalan teriak lebih kencengalay dari dia.

Readers : Gak nanya.)

setelah teriakkan tersebut, terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang muncul sambil membawa sebuah busur, serta panahnya, dan berada pada posisi memanah mereka. Tapi, kembali ke posisi biasa setelah melihat 2 ekor ikan *di lempar demon rose* ehem, maksud saya 2 orang saint pisces berdiri di depannya.

"Woi, los loe mau nganter calon saint baru kita ini ke surga (kan masih bersih)?!" tanya Aphrodite setengah berteriak dan juga disertai dengan deathglare Yang setajam duri Mawar.

"Tapi yang manah bukan gue, tapi kak Sisyphus, kok malah aku yang dimarahin sih?" protes Aiolos tak terima.

kini giliran Sisyphus yang dapat deathglare dari kedua saint cantik nan mematikan tersebut.

"Maaf, tadi kukira ada penyusup, jadi langsung panah deh, sekali lagi, maaf ya nona." sesal Sisyphus,sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan diikuti oleh Aiolos.

"Eh? tidak apa-apa kok kan hanya terkejut, lagipula kan kamu tidak punya niat jahat." jawab Angelina dengan sopan.

"Kalau ingin lewat kuil ini, silahkan saja, tidak perlu sungkan." Kata Aiolos

"Benarkah? terima kasih kak Aiolos,Kak sisyphus!" seru Angelina senang.

'Siapa juga yang sungkan...' batin dua orang disampingnya.

mereka pun pergi meninggalkan para saint pemanah tersebut, dengan melambaikan sapu tangan(?).

(Author : Lebay amat sih...?)

Kuil kesepuluh, kuil Capricorn,

Sunyi melanda tempat tersebut, tetapi tidak lama karena terdengar suara nyanyian gak jelas terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi kuil capricorn tersebut.

"Yang...hujan...tuuurun lagi...dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung~~~" adalah suara (baca : nyanian) gak jelas yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut dan dengan suksesnya membuat keempat orang yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Shura...Shura...lagunya gak ganti-ganti deh,ckckck" ujar Aphrodite masih sweatdrop, tapi kali ini disertai facepalm.

"..." adalah reaksi seorang El Cid yang sedang sweatdrop sampai tak dapat berkata-kata(dari sananya memang diam sih).

"Kak shura hobi nyanyi ya?"tanya Angelina.

"Kayaknya sih begitu...tapi selera lagunya kurang (tidak) bagus..."jawab Aphrodite, masih dalam,keadaan sweatdrop dan facepalm.

"Ehem...kalau begitu El Cid, kami minta ijin lewat kuilmu." ijin Albafica dan diberi tolehan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"...ya..." hanya itu jawaban dari ayah kambing kita *diexcalibur* maksud saya saint capricorn kita.

(El Cid : Kenapa jadi ayah kambing?

Author : kamu kan lebih tua dari shura, makanya namamu ayah kambing, kalo Shura, ya pasti anak kambing.

El Cid, Shura : *sweatdrop*)

mereka bertiga pun pergi dari kuil tersebut dan lanjut ke kuil selanjutnya...

Kuil kesebelas, kuil Aquarius,

uuuhhh... orangnya ada sih tapi, suaaananya...diam, sunyi dan senyap, udah kuilnya dingin, orang satu disana dingin pula, tapi tidak untuk lama karena...

"CAMUS!!!!" teriak Milo dan dilanjutkan dengan memeluk leher teman terbaiknya.

"...Milo, saya sudah bilang, jangan bertindak sesukamu didalam, kuil ini, kalau tidak ingin jadi manusia (atau kalajengking) es." jawab Camus sambil menatap ke Milo, lalu lanjut ke tiga orang penumpang kuil(?), lalu kembali ke bukunya sambil berkata...

"Lewat saja..."

"Te...terima kasih kak Camus." kata Angelina, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Camus.

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan kuil aquarius dan disertai oleh celotehan gak jelas oleh Milo.

Kuil kedua belas, kuil Pisces,

"...Jadi, kak Aphro dan kak Alba tinggal di sini ya?" Tanya Angelina yang terkagum-kagum dan disambut oleh anggukan mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kuil papacy, semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat aku bisa beristirahat, oh dan hati-hati dengan mawarnya, JANGAN disentuh, kalau tidak mau mati, paham?" jelas Aphrodite.

"P..paham kak!" jawab Angelina dengan anggukan cepat, sampai kepalanya pusing.

"Nah, ayo kita ke atas, dan jangan lupa tahan nafas ya~" kata Aphrodite.

"Ok."

Mereka pun melewati padang mawar tersebut, sambil melihat-lihat padang mawar yang mereka rawat sangat baik.

to be continue

Author :"Capek!"

Shaka :"Jelas, dua hari ngetik hampir _non-stop."_

Mū :"Makanya sampe pilek."

Author :"Lha? hubunganya apa?"

Shaka :"Hanya Mū yang tahu."

Kiki :"Guru! oh guru!"

Mū :"*sweatdrop*Kiki, sejak kapan kamu belajar ngomong kayak gitu?"

Kiki :"Sejak nonton Upin Ipin sama kak author."

Mū :"Lha,nih author satu juga kayak anak kecil, apa kata si Seiya..."

Shaka :"Kenapa si Seiya? biasa kan dunia?"

Mū :"Sekali kali lah ganti, kan mirip, ngomong-ngomong nih si author mana?"

Shaka :"Habis ku paksa tidur dikamarnya, pake berontak lagi, sampe sakit pinggang aku nenanginnya."

Mū :"Shaka kamu bisa sakit?*shock berat*"

Author :"Pasti lah, kan guru juga manusia~ *nyanyi*"

Mū :"Sudah tuh, tidur kasihan tuh Shaka."

Shaka *dipijet ama tukang pijet sanctuary*

Author :"Oh iya, saya lupa menaruh satu orang lagi di daftar, keluarga saya, yaitu-"

Albafica :"Saya sebagai kakak."

Author :"Sekian dulu ya."

Albafica :"Jangan lupa di review."


	4. Perkenalan diri part 3

Author : "Halo lagi para readers, terutama kak Rika-Syah1834 (kalau salah, maaf ya),terima kasih karena memberitahu saya tentang arti dari typo."

Shun :"Jadi ini author barunya ya?"

Seiya :"Nambah deh daftar penyiksanya..."

Author :"Kok yang disini kalian? harusnya kan kak Saga dan kak Aiolos?"

Seiya, Shun :"Katanya males dateng..."

Author :"Ya sudah, kalo begitu kalian aja yang baca disclaimernya, nanti aku siksa mereka berdua duluan aja di fic selanjutnya. *ketawa angker*

Seiya :"*Ketawa angker juga* Kami para saint bukan milik dia, tapi punya masami kurumada."

Shun :"Selamat membaca."

-

Kuil papacy,

"Pope Sage, Nona Athena, kami telah membawa calon saint yang anda minta."kata Albafica sambil memberi hormat pada pada Sage dan Athena didepannya dan diikuti oleh Aphrodite yang memaksa (?) Angelina untuk ikut hormat.

"Bagus, terima kasih kalian berdua, dan anda nona, akan berlatih menjadi seorang saint." kata Sage

"Lebih tepatnya calon saint emas, seperti dua orang yang membawa anda kemari." sambung Athena-Saori sambil menunjuk ke dua orang saint dibelakang gadis itu.

"Tapi, aku akan menjadi saint emas yang mana?" tanya Angelina.

Athena tidak menjawab, tapi tetap menunjuk ke arah 2 orang dibelakangnya, yang disambut dengan nyanyian jangkrik yang sangat indah.

"Kau seorang pisces kan?"tanya Athena menghancurkan nyanyian merdu sang jangkrik(?) dalam kediaman yang diam(?)

"Iya, nona Athena." jawabnya.

"Kamu kebal terhadap racun kan?"tanya Athena.

"Iya, bagaimana nona athena bisa tahu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Saat dalam perjalanan kekuil papacy dari kuil Pisces, kamu harus melewati padang mawar yang beracun, menurut saksi hidup kita, kalian berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati pemandangan mawar tersebut, dan tidak ada kesan kamu terlihat kelelahan menahan nafas, karena itu aku tahu."Jelas Athena-Saori dengan gaya Sherlock homeles(?)*dipukul* maksud saya detektif terkenal sherlock holmes.

"Oh begitu... jadi Nona Athena, siapa orang yang menjadi saksi hidup?"tanyanya penasaran (lagi).

Tiba-tiba muncul Manigoldo sambil menggaruk garuk hidungnya yang berjerawat(?).

"Manigoldo ya...? pantas rasanya dari tadi aku mencium bau kepiting...amis-amis gimana...gitu." gurau (canda) Albafica dan sebagai hadiah diberi _deathglare_ oleh dua orang cancer disana.

(Author :"Kak Alba bisa bercanda yaa? baru tahu aku..."

Albafica :"Aku kan juga manusia, pasti bisa lah..."

Author :"Oh aku kira ikan..."

Albafica :"Sama dong, kamu kan juga pisces."

Author :"Iya juga ya...?"

Albafica :'Kena kau')

"Ehem, Albafica, Aphrodite, jadi mulai hari ini, gadis ini akan tinggal didalam kuil kalian." jelas sage sambil menjaga image _cool_ nya.

"Permisi pak Sage, saya mau bertanya." Kata Anglina sambil mengancungkan tangan seperti anak kecil yang mau bertanya ke gurunya.

"ya?"jawab Sage.

"Err...kan mereka berdua laki-laki, dan saya perempuan, jadi saya tidur bagaimana?" pertanyaan dari Angelina langsung menyadarkan Sage dan Athena, karena selama beberapa waktu mereka lupa bahwa kedua saint pisces adalah laki-laki dan menepuk dahi masing-masing.

(Author :"Kok bisa lupa sih? kalo Sage sih aku mengerti, faktor usia, tapi kalo Saorinya yang lupa, apa kata seiya?!" (ketularan Mū))

kali ini sang jangkrik tidak bernyanyi lagi kerena kehabisan suara(?), sehingga digantikan oleh suara gagak yang agak ( baca : sangat ) sumbang.

"Kalau begitu..., SAGE!" panggil (baca : teriak) Athena-Saori tiba-tiba kayak gempa(?) dengan skala super tinggi.

"Y..Y..YA NONA ATHENA!" balas (baca : teriak) Sage, tak kalah keras.

"Panggil kedua saint aries, sekarang!" pinta Athena-Saori yang suaranya melembut karena kapok dengan teriakan Sage.

'Tua-tua, keras juga ni orang...' batin Saori.

"Baik nona Athena!" jawab sage agak melembut juga karena sama dengan Saori merasa kapok dengan teriakan Saori

'Nih dewi satu, keras juga ya kalo teriak." batin Sage.

10 menit kemudian...

Betapa terkejutnya kedua saint aries tersebut, melihat 6 orang (termasuk dewinya) bermain kartu remi dan mengakibatkan mereka sweatdrop berat.

Setelah 3 menit, akhirnya mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka dan menyadari adanya 2 orang penunggu (?) yang sedang K.O didepan pintu besar Yang sedang terbuka lebar di ruang utama kuil papacy.

"Shion, Mū!" kata Saori kaget dan yang lain membantu mereka berdiri.

'Akhirnya keberadaannya kita disadari~(?)' batin mereka berdua bahagia.

"SAYA SUDAH BILANG, KALAU KELUAR MASUK PAPACY HARUS DITUTUP PINTUNYA! KENAPA TIDAK DITUTUP?!" dengan garangnya Saori berteriak pake toa yang mengakibatkan seluruh isi sanctuary sweatdrop dan semua saint beserta calon saint kita dan juga pope kita yang malangnya sedang berada didalam papacy, langsung jatuh ala comic.

"MA...MAAFKAN KAMI NONA ATHENA!" Teriak Shion dan Mū bersama, pake toa yang tadi dipake Saori, dan kejadian yang sama pun terjadi lagi...

"Kalian aku minta buatkan tempat tidur untuk calon saint kita ini!" kata Saori keras tapi pelan (?).

"Wokeh, nona Athena."jawab mereka berdua serempak dan akan segera melaksanakannya saat...

"Anu...kak Mū, kak Shion..."

"ya? ada apa?" jawab Shion dengan nada _sok_ kerennya yang berhasil membuat Angelina sweatdrop.

(Author :"Perasaan dari tadi sweatdrop terus deh?")

"Buatnya di kuil pisces ya...jangan salah kuil lho~" kata Angelina sangat manis.

"Ok, sayang~" kata Shion sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan bergaya _sok_ _cool_ dan mengakibatkan semua orang yang melihatnya berebut toilet karena ingin muntah melihat gayanya begitu.

"Shion, tempat tidur *uhuk* nya cepetan dibuat, jaraknya *uhuk* agak jauh ya dari yang mere-*uhuk*-ka." kata Saori sambil terbatuk-batuk lalu menendang Shion lalu menendang Mū yang tidak bersalah.

(Author :" Mū...! Awas kau Saori, kualat baru tahu rasa!"

Saori *kabur*)

Tapi karena Saori sedang menggunakan model dress yang selalu dipakai Athena dari generasi ke generasi, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk menendang tinggi-tinggi, maka dress athena sobek cukup parah.

"KYAAAAAA, DRESS KUUU!!!" teriak Saori histeris lalu berlari berputar putar dan akhirnya ikut menyusul Shion dan Mū ke kuil pisces dengan cara berguling kebawah karena terinjak dressnya yang kelewat panjang.

(Author :"Ini yang namanya karma! *ketawa ala malaikat pencabut nyawa*)

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong, anda bisa berlatih menjadi saint besok nona Angelina, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sage, Albafica pun mengangkat tangan.

"Pope, apakah kita harus melakukan rit-" kata Albafica dipotong oleh sage.

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ritual itu lagi, karena...nona Angelina, bisa tolong lukai jari anda sedikit hingga mengeluarkan darah?" tanya sage dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh calon saint itu.

setelah jarinya dia tusukkan duri mawar (yang tidak beracun) dari Aphrodite hingga mengeluarkan darah, ketiga saint kita sangat terkejut karena darahnya berwarna sama dengan darah beracun Albafica dan Aphrodite, juga berbau seperti mawar.

"Sekarang tidak ada masalah kan?"tanya sage dan diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Kalian sudah boleh kembali ke kuil masing-masing, nanti aku akan minta salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan baju untuk berlatih, dan jangan lupa untuk menyuruh Shion dan Mū segera menyelesaikan tempat tidurnya dan tolong minta nona Athena kembali kemari. kalian boleh bubar sekarang."

setelah mereka semua pergi dalam kediaman yang semakin diam setiap detiknya (?) seseorang muncul dari balik salah satu pilar dikuil papacy.

siapakah dia...? silahkan cari tau di chapter berikutnya besok...

to be continue

Mū :"Kok malah aku dan master Shion yang dikerjain sih? katanya mau si Saga dan Aiolos dulu.*ngambek*"

Author :"Maaf deh...tapi yang lewat kepalaku itu yang keren dan bisa bikin Dan memperbaiki barang kan cuma kalian, jadi... begitu deh..."

Mū: *bersemu merah*

Shaka :"Berarti aku enggak keren gitu?!*ngambek*"

Author :"Guru bisa ngambek?! wow! keren, lagian guru juga keren kok, memang keren malahan, pokoknya terbaik*gaya boboiboy*"

Albafica :"...aku...?*malu-malu nanya*"

Author :"kak Alba yang paling keren deh, uda gitu cantik lagi, ampe Minos jadi gila tuh...!" *nunjuk Minos*

Minos :"Albaficaku sayang~"

Albafica :"Woi, Fel! cepetan selesaiin nih...! adik kok pengen liat kakaknya kayak sengsara gini...!?"

Author :"Yeee... kak Alba kok manggil nama sih...!? kan aku uda bilang jangan panggil nama dulu...!"

Albafica: *Meronta-ronta melawan Minos*

Shaka :"Sudahlah Fel...! insaf nak...! tobat nak...!"

Author :"LHA..?! guru kok juga ikutan sih?!"

Mū :"Feli, cukup lah selamatkanlah kakakmu itu, kan kasihan..."

Author :"Demi kepalanya Tatsumi!!!(?) kenapa kamu juga Mū...huhuhu (T_T) yaudah lah habis ini panggil pake nama aja... terlanjur sakit hati."

Semua :"OK!!!, jangan lupa review ya~"


	5. Latihan gak jelas hari ke-1

Author :"Pertama,saya minta maaf karena terlambat sehari untuk membuat fic-nya.Kedua, saya akan menggunakan nama saya karena alasan tertentu di fic sebelumnya...dan ketiga, saya peringatkan kalau cerita ini akan agak _out of topic_ jadi mohon jangan protes kalau ceritanya gak nyambung sama sekali."

Shiryu :"Oh, kalo dilihat sih, paling gak terlalu buruk ngerjainnya."*gak nyambung*

Hyoga :"Kelihatannya sih begitu...moga aja beneran gak parah-parah amat ya ke kita..."*gak nyambung juga*

Felita :"Tenang saja, sementara waktu kalian bisa senang dulu, tapi nanti kalo giliran kalian yaa...taulah...sudah, ini bacain disclaimernya."

Shiryu, Hyoga :"Kita bukan punya dia, tapi Masami Kurumada."

Felita :"Selamat membaca."

-

Tiba-tiba dari balik salah satu pilar di kuil papacy muncul seorang mumi kalajengking (?) *ditendang* maksud saya seorang scorpio Kardia yang terbalut perban yang ternyata sedang menguping.

"Oooohhh, jadi Shion...gosip baru~" kata kardia bersemangat lalu pergi keluar kuil papacy seperti mumi sungguhan dan mengakibatkan Sage jadi merinding.

"Barusan ada hantu ya?" kata Sage sambil merinding.

Kuil kedua belas, kuil Pisces,

Kedua saint Aries kita(lebih tepatnya hanya Shion) sedang bekerja membuat tempat tidur di kuil pisces secepat kilat dengan moto Shion 'demi ayangku tersayang' sambil berapi api (meski Mū ya...biasa aja).

'Gila si Shion ini, segitunya demi orang yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya' batin Aphrodite, Albafica dan Saori bersamaan.

Setelah menunggu 30 menit, tempat tidur dengan bentuk yang super duper ultra royalnya tersebut membuat semua yang melihat hasil kerja Shion yang sedang berbunga-bunga langsung menganga 30cm (Mū juga termasuk bagian yang sedang kagum, padahal dia juga kerja), sedangkan Shion langsung berpose bangga sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"K... kak Shion... apa enggak terlalu... err... mewah?apa tidak susah?" tanya Angelina.

"Untukmu sayang, apapun tidak akan susah dibuat ataupun terlalu mewah..." kata Shion dengan pose dan suara _sok keren_ nya lagi dan kembali membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berebut ketoilet.

"Eh, Shion...kamu segitunya sama dia?" tanya Kardia dalam kostum muminya.

"Kar, kamu kenapa? kan Halloween masih lama." kata Aphrodite sambil menahan tawa.

"Menurutmu? udah jelaskan kenapa?! pake nanya lagi...!" kata Kardia sambil menatap Albafica dengan tatapan membunuhnya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cuek.

"Wah kak Alba keren...! banyak yang suka sama kak Alba" kata Angelina dan membuat semua perhatian datang menuju sang calon saint.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Albafica tidak mengerti.

"Kata Feli, kak Minos suka ama kak Alba, trus barusan kak Alba dilihat terus ama kak Kardia, berarti kak Kardia suka ama Kak Alba juga kan?" jelasnya dengan nada bangga.

(Albafica :"Oi...! kembali kesini kamu! beraninya menyebarkan gosip tidak benar ke publik?!!!"

Felita :"Maaf kaaak!!!")

"Itu cuma gosip, lagian Kardia suka ama Degel kok, bukan aku." kata Albafica membela diri.

"Cukup-cukup, sekarang Kardia, Shion, Mū, Manigoldo, kalian boleh kembali ke kuil kalian masing-masing." kata Saori _sok_ bijak.

"Baik nona Athena!" jawab mereka lantang lalu berjalan pergi ke kuil masing-masing.

"Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat, karena besok akan mulai latihan, aku akan kembali ke kuil papacy untuk mandi dan ganti baju dah~" setelah itu Saori, dengan cepat akan segera meninggalkan mereka, tapi Angelina teringat sesuatu.

"Nona Athena, saya mau bertanya sesuatu..."

"Ya?" jawab Saori.

"Kalau saya berhasil menjadi seorang saint, aku pakai cloth apa, kan cuma ada satu cloth, masa pakenya bergantian?" tanyanya.

"kamu sudah menjawabnya dalam pertanyaan mu, sudah deh aku pergi dulu."

dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa Saori benar benar menghilang dari kuil kedua belas itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua beristirahat di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, meski Angelina masih agak ragu untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya itu.

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah tidur dengan tidak nyenyak, dan setelah dipaksa memakai baju untuk latihan beserta topeng yang juga dipaksa pakai, Angelina pergi ke tempat yang ia rasa tempat yang agak menakutkan karena ada banyak orang di sana, untungnya dia akan dilatih ditempat lain karena orang yang akan mengajarinya harus menyingkir dari orang banyak, merekapun kembali ke kuil Pisces untuk berlatih disana.

"Yah... kak Alba kalo ujung-ujungnya latihan disini, bilang dong, kan capek naik turun tangga yang banyaknya gila ini...!" protes Angelina.

"Kamu sendiri turun tanpa nanya dulu, jadi salahmu juga kan." jawabnya dengan muka datar.

"Iya juga sih... ok, kita mulai saja latihannya." kata Angelina.

"Iya" kata Albafica.

Mereka berlatih dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 10 malam non-stop dan malamnya mereka makan dengan porsi sebesar gunung Everest(?), tapi untungnya koki kita yang merupakan Aphrodite sudah menduganya dan membeli bahan super banyak...kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana cara dia membawa belanjaannya yang gila banyaknya itu, jawabannya adalah, dia meminta dengan halus kepada (baca : memaksa lalu digeret dan kalau tetap melawan akan diancam) Mū untuk membantunya meneleport barang belanjaannya tersebut.

"Wah! kak Aphro, masakannya enak, ajarin dong!" kata Angelina sambil makan dengan gaya putri (meski jumlah makanannya gak sesuai sama cara makannya sih...).

"Minggu depan gantian aku yang mengajarimu...akan kuajari nanti ya..." jawab Aphrodite sambil melihat jadwal mereka.

ditengah acara makan super besar mereka makan ada seorang tamu yang (sama sekali) tidak diundang dan saat ini sedang berusaha dihindari oleh Angelina, tetapi, saat melihat keadaanya yang begitu...begitu...begitu mengenaskan(?) menimbulkan rasa kasihan dihati calon dan kedua saint kita.

"Kak Shion kenapa lagi? belum makan, jangan-jangan kak Mū lagi pingsan gara- gara kecapean ya?" tebak Angelina.

"Itu satu hal, ngomong-ngomong kalian ada dengar gosip baru dari Kardia enggak?" tanya Shion dengan wajah was-was.

"Gosip? gosip apa?" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Enggak kan? kalo enggak, berarti urusanku disini selesai."

"Shion." panggil Albafica.

"hm?" jawab Shion lemas.

"Mau numpang makan enggak?" lanjutnya.

"Emang boleh? kalau begitu selamat makan!" Shion langsung menyerbu makananya tanpa ijin dari mereka, sampai keselek biji kesemek(?) dan disambut tawa oleh semua orang disana.

Setelah itu Shion kembali ke kuil aries sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit, juga makanan untuk Mū yang sedang pingsan di **lantai** kuil aries.

to be continue

Felita :"Mū, maaf deh..."

Mū :"Dua kali berturut-turut... "*ngambek*

Felita :"Makanya Mū, sori ya, sori..."

Shaka :"Untung aku gak masuk hari ini kalo enggak bisa-bisa lebih apes dari Mū."

Mū :"Ih, Shaka gak setia kawan deh... ini Feli juga enggak setia pacar.(?)"

Felita :"Siapa bilang? setia kok, tetep sama Mū aja"

Mū :"Bener nih?"

Felita :"Masa ragu sih?"

Albafica :"yang ada aku yang ragu sama nih adik satu..."

Minos :"Tapi kalo sama aku enggak ragu kan cantik?"

Felita :"Woi, hakim ubanan, sono, balik ke bawah jangan ganggu kakak ku!"* nendang minos ke underworld*

Albafica :"Feli... ternyata kamu masih peduli sama aku ya..."*nangis lebay*

Felita :"Tentu saja, kan aku sayang sama kak Alba, kak Alba sayang enggak?"

Albafica :"sayang dong."

Shaka *meditasi sambil melayang*"Bisa diam tidak?!"

Felita :"Bisa kok guru...bisa."

Mū (dalam hati):'mending aku tutup dulu deh kalo enggak nanti ada perang 1000 harian oleh dua orang ini...'

Mū :"Nah jangan lupa direview ya."

Albafica :"sampai jumpa."


	6. Hari libur dan istirahat ke-1

Felita :"Halo teman-teman, saya sedang bersedih hati karena hari ini saya harus kesekolah untuk mulai bersekolah..." *nangis boongan*

Shaka :"Sekolah harusnya diindahkan jangan merasa bahwa sekolah itu menyusahkan bla...bla...bla..."

Felita :"Cukup...cukup...nih kak Alde, bacain disclaimernya"

Aldebaran :"Ho...ho...ho... kami para saint bukan milik dia tapi milik..."

Shaka :"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aldebaran :"...AHAHAHAHAHA...!BUAHAHAHAHA...!"

Shaka :"Sudah gila nih kebo satu..."

Felita :"Apaan sih?*lihat kertas* oh, maaf, salah kertas."

Shaka :"Memangnya tadi isinya apa?"

Felita :"Tadi itu salah kertas, jadi namanya bukan Masami Kurumada tapi... malah Mak sami kurang kuda!"

Shaka :"Kuda?!"*sweatdrop*

Aldebaran :"kita milik Masami kurumada... bukan punya Mak sami, mak siapa itu si sami ?"*ketawa sambil guling-guling*

Shaka :"Selamat membaca, dan jangan hiraukan kebo gila diatas...terima kasih."

-

"Nona Athena !" Panggil Sage.

"..." tapi tak ada jawaban.

"NONA ATHENA !!! ELOE DIMANA ?!!!" kali ini suara teriakan seorang saint cancer yang enggak sopan dan yang berhobi terlalu aneh untuk dibilang aneh, yaitu mengkoleksi wajah mayat (serius, aku merinding ngetiknya)

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, nona Athena apakah anda masih ada di kamar ? kalau tidak kami akan mencari anda sampai ke pluto(?)." kata Aiolos lebay.

"..." tetap saja diam.

"Woi, los emang kita mau gimana ke pluto?" tanya Shura.

"Entah... aku bahkan ragu yang bicara ngawur itu tahu caranya, mungkin dia mau kita jalan kaki ke sana, siapa tahu kan?" kata Asmita.

"Mungkin..." balas Shaka.

satu kalimat masing-masing dari Asmita dan Shaka lalu semua orang langsung merinding sambil berpikir ' dunia akan kiamat ya?', karena kedua orang saint virgo ini biasa jarang mau bicara, kalau bicarapun paling sesuatu yang bijak...tapi ini...tidak terlalu bijak jadi rasanya aneh.

"Nona Athena, kita ke mall yuk!" ajakan yang super enggak nyambung dari Aphrodite dan langsung ditatapi oleh kebanyakan orang disana bahkan guru Shaka juga.(kebanyakan ya, soalnya Asmita kan buta, jadi enggak bisa lihat)

"Kemana tadi? ke mall ya? ok sebentar aku ikut."Jawab Saori bersemangat.

"..." kini giliran para goldies yang diam sambil sweatdrop dan jawdrop karena tidak percaya ajakan ngawur itu dijawab dengan semangat oleh dewi mereka.

"Padahal itu cuma boongan doang...lah malah dijawab...semangat banget lagi." kata Aphrodite bingung dan bingung(?) secara bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian dewi mereka muncul dengan cara yang (menurutnya) anggun ke arah para saintnya.

"Nah tadi siapa yang ajak saya ke mall? ayo aku mau beli barang banyak nih~?" katanya sambil merayu.

"..." semua yang masih merasa merupakan manusia normal, diam/tutup mulut/mingkem apapunlah pokoknya diiiiiiiiieeeeem... banget gitu deh.

"Anu, nona Athena...saya boleh minta sesuatu tidak? nanti saya temenin ke mall deh." kata Angelina dan disertai _puppy eyes_ yang imut.

"Boleh...apa?"Jawab Saori segera.

" Ini masker/ penutup muka/ topeng boleh tidak dipakai tidak? sesek nih..." katanya sambil dalam hati sangat memohon agar dibolehkan meski dia sudah tau aturannya.

(Angelina :"Gimana bisa gak tahu?! semalaman penuh dibacakan **semua** aturan dalam menjadi seorang saint...)

"Hmmm... boleh-boleh aja." perkataannya tersebut memberikan efek tersambar petir pada para Goldies / gold saint yang hadir, bahkan yang paling cuek.

"Benarkah...?" katanya berharap dengan mata dipenuhi bintang kecil dimata yang biru~~(?)*nyanyi bintang kecil*.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." katanya dengan yakin dan membuat para Goldies berpikir dalam batin mereka, ada yang khawatir, senang, penasaran, dll.

berikut beberapa dari mereka :

'Moga jangan terlalu berat, kan kasihan dia masih baru.' kata Hasgard dan Aldebaran

'dihukum apa ya~?' tanya Deathmask tertarik dan senang pada waktu bersamaan.

'Kalau ada apa-apa, awas saja, biarin dia dewi, kalau ayangku kenapa-napa awas saja, aku jadiin saos tiram beneran." kata (ancam) Shion.

'Nasib tak bisa diubah... terima saja.' kata Shaka dan Asmita.

dan sebagainya, bisa patah tanganku kalau ditulis semua.

"Syaratnya apa?" tanya Angelina memecah keheningan yang terlalu hening(?) tersebut.

"Gampang kok, sekarang bawa aku ke mall, kamu juga boleh beli barang kok~" kata Saori membuat semua orang (kecuali Angelina) ber _gubrak_ bersamaan.

"Ok kalau begitu ayo nona Athena." katanya dengan sopan.

"Ayo sayang~" kata Saori yang membuat Shion (dan beberapa yang lain) yang menyukai Angelina buanget-nget (yang lain cuma pada tingkatan 'masih tertarik' tak seperti Shion yang _love in first sight_ gitu) langsung shock (semua) dan berapi-api sampai rambutnya kebakar(?) (yang ini cuman Shion doang).

8 jam telah berlalu sejak mereka berdua pergi ke mall dan belum ada tanda tanda akan pulang, ini membuat banyak goldies panik dan mau pergi mencari mereka, tapi mereka pulang saat mereka baru mau berangkat.

"Nona Athena, tadi barangnya bagus ya, sayang tokonya sudah mau tutup..." kata Angelina.

"Iya, sayang ya..." balas Saori.

"Kalian berdua kemana saja hah?! beberapa dari mereka bilang sudah mau mudik (?) itu loh." kata Deathmask sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa orang yang baru akan, berangkat mencari mereka karena khawatir tingkat dewa.

"Maaf ya~" kata mereka berdua bersamaan sambil memasang _angel smile_ mereka masing-masing.

Mereka semua menghela nafas, dan meminta mereka berdua untuk kembali ke kuil mereka masing-masing karena besok akan ada pembacaan proklamasi yunani *dipukul* ehem, maksud saya yang sebenarnya adalah latihan penambah kepercayaan diri untuk Angelina, karena dia sudah positf mengidap penyakit *dipukul lagi* maksud saya, karena dia memang seorang yang pemalu.Dan dia harus membaca sesuatu yang sudah ditulis oleh Saori didepan semua Goldies dan semuanya WAJIB hadir, tapi masalahnya tidak ada yang tahu apa isi yang ditulis oleh Saori, bahkan saya pun tak tahu.

(Shaka :" Hah? kalo kamu enggak tahu, trus gimana nulisnya?"

Felita :"Nanti juga tahu sendiri, sabar guru... semua ada waktunya..."*sok bijak*

Shaka :" yang jadi guru itu aku atau kamu sih?" *sweatdrop*)

Keesokan harinya...

"GAK, POKOKNYA ENGGAK, AKU ENGGAK MAU KESANA TITIK, GAK PAKE KOMA, ATAU APAPUN LAH!!!!!!" teriak Angelina kepada dua orang perem- eh maksudnya laki-laku(?)err...maksudnya laki-laki.

"Sudah ayo keluar, gak papa lah, kitakan sudah saling kenal." bujuk Aphrodite.

"TETAP TIDAK!!!, NGERTI ?! T-I-D-A-K DIBACA TIDAK!!!" balasnya garang.

"Tapi nanti nona tiram...bukan maksudku nona Athena marah." Kata Aphrodite belum menyerah.

"KAGAK MAU TITIK!!!" dengan tegas dia menjawab.

"Ayo, nanti sekalian ambil barang belanjaan kalian kemarin... APA LIAT-LIAT?!" bentaknya saat melihat Aphrodite menatapnya horor, karena... dalam segala sejarah kehidupan seorang Pisces Aphrodite bersama dengan temannya (atau inkarnasinya) Pisces Albafica, dia **_tidak_** pernah mendengarnya merayu siapapun dalam bentuk apapun, jadi kalau orang yang dimintanya menolak akan langsung diberi bunga mawar sesuai moodnya (tenang, maksudnya diminta tolong beli barang, sama teman-temannya bukan sama cewek gitu).

"Fica..., kamu bisa ... ngerayu orang? baru tahu aku..." kata Aphrodite masih gugup karena mendengar rayuan yang (bagi level beberapa orang yang tertutup dan suka menyendiri) sangat halus kepada Angelina.

"Memangnya napa? gue kan juga manusia?" balas Albafica.

Dan perdebatan yang ** _sangat_** tidak penting itu diteruskan sampai 5 menit kedepan. Karena Angelina sudah mulai stress dan memilih membaca cerita yang kemungkinan 97,5% akan jadi sangat aneh tersebut. Tapi demi keamanan calon kuilnya, dia melerai mereka berdua yang terlihat akan saling melempar mawar mereka masing-masing dan bersama merekapun pergi ke kuil papacy.

Apa cerita yang harus dibaca oleh Angelina? bagaimana kelangsungannya? kita lanjutkan **_beber_** ** _apa_** ** _hari_** lagi...

to be continue

Mū :" gini dong, aku enggak masuk"

Felita :"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku sayang sama Mū."

Mū *bersemu merah*

Shaka :"Katanya nanti dikasih tau ceritanya apa kan? trus ini kok udah di tutup?"

Felita :"Guru... hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan semester itu akan ada banyak kegiatan, salah satunya itu berjemur sambil mendengar orang ngomong."

Shaka :"Hah?"

Felita :"Maksudku upacara dipagi yang panas, sampe telingaku panas bla...bla...bla..."

Semuanya :"... yasudah, jangan lupa review ya."

Felita :"Bla...bla...bla..."

Shaka :"Sampai jumpa dan untuk sementara jangan hiraukan anak ini *jewer Felita yang masih ngomong* terima kasih."


	7. Latihan gak jelas hari ke-2

Felita :"Saya minta maaf dulu kalau fic saya tambah lama tambah gak jelas dan kurang menarik... habis aku pusing banget cuman mikirin bakal sekolah dalam jangka waktu dekat... Ok maksud ku karena sudah mulai bersekolah jadi mungkin updatenya 2/3/4 hari baru bisa, tapi kalo lagi rajin banget mungkin besok bakal langsung update, dan maaf,kalo updatenya kelamaan."

Shun :"Jadi?"

Felita :"Jadi apanya?"

Tenma :"Siapa yang bacain disclaimernya?"

Felita :"Loe ngapain nyasar kesini, ama Shun lagi, kan biasanya sama Alone?"

Tenma :"Alone lagi sibuk dibawah, trus tadi diajak sama Shun, yasudah sekalian ikut aja daripada nganggur, kan? Udah deh cepet kamu bacain disclaimernya!"

Felita :"Yang jadi author itu aku tau! *mukul pake buku* Shun, kamu yang baca aja deh."

Shun :"Kami milik pak Masami Kurumada, dan-"

Ikki : *nongol* "Selamat membaca" *ngilang*

Semua :"Ngapain lagi dia kesini? gak ada kerjaan?"

Dikuil papacy,

Semua Goldies/gold saint sudah berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi menurut zodiac mereka maya ng-masing, menunggu sang dewi mereka yang entah mengapa mempunyai hobi yang uniknya ngalah-ngalahin si Deathmask(?) yaitu menyiksa SEMUA goldies kita tersayang... dan hobi rata-rata semua perempuan yaitu shopping. Tetapi hari ini dia sepertinya sedang berbaik hati kepada para goldies dan malah berganti ke calon saint yang baru kurang dari 1 minggu ada di sanctuary...

"SELAMAT PAGI NONA ATHENA!!!" sahut mereka semua bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi...dan... Angelina, kamu tahu kan hari ini hari apa?" Kata saori ceria sambil menunjukkan sehelai kertas yang berisi cerita yang dibuatnya, tapi entah mengapa dimata semua orang yang melihat kertas tersebut, ada aura buruk yang sangat pekat, dan mungkin bisa menyaingi cosmo gelap Hades.

(Asmita :"Untung saja aku buta."

Shaka :"Untung saja aku sedang menutup mata."

Felita :"Ada ada saja deh kalian berdua ini..." *sweatdrop*)

"..." yang ditanya hanya diam sambil mengangguk pasrah (banget).

"Ini! silahkan dibaca, yang keras ya sayang~" kata saori sambil menyerahkan kertas horror tersebut dan kembali muncul pikiran yang sangat beragam, berikut beberapa dari mereka :

'Nih dewi satu beneren udah tidak waras ya?!' batin Manigoldo yang ternyata ada baiknya juga.

'MYOWAHAHAHAHA' tawa Deathmask tak kenal situasi.

'Sekali lagi saya ulangi, kalau ayangku kenapa napa... bukan cuman aku jadiin saos tiram, aku jual sekalian!' batin Shion yang masih sangat sayang (dan cinta) sama Angelina.

'Nasib tak bisa diubah...terima saja...' batin kedua saint virgo kita...super tenang.

'Athena... jangan buat anak didikku tersiksa... kalau sampai terjadi akan ku jadikan sate' batin Albafica yang juga sangat sayang sama Angelina sehingga kompakan sama Shion.

' kasihan ya... nanti aku ajak jalan keliling desa bentar deh biar senang' batin Regulus yang selalu bersemu merah setiap kali melihatnya *gak nyambung*

Ok sekian saja, karena yang lain kurang lebih sama dengan yang saya ketik di atas.

"b...baik nona Athena..." jawabnya sambil bergetar saat mengambil kertas dari Saori, lalu akhirnya pingsan beneran saat melihat isi dari kertas tersebut...

Semuanya langsung panik dan beberapa orang mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang melewati tingkat dewa (?).

Karena insiden yang tidak terduga itu terjadi tanpa diduga(?) maka mereka harus menunda acara tersebut sampai Angelina sadar... sambil menunggu mereka mengintip kertas horror yang tadi dipegang oleh Angelina lalu membacanya bersama lalu sweatdrop bersama lalu (lalu terus deh) bergubrak bersamaan juga.

"Ealah pantesan orangnya pingsan... wong ceritanya kayak gini!" teriak Aiolos mewakili teman-temannya, penasaran bagaimana ceritanya? saya jelaskan...

Pertama, ceritanya merupakan cerita yang alurnya sama selali gak nyambung karena merupakan perpaduan dari banyak cerita, pokémon, naruto, sailor moon, rapunzel, cinderella, dan lain sebagainya, pokoknya gak jelas baget.

Kedua, dia memang mengetik menggunakan komputer, tapi kesalahannya adalah... dia mengetik menggunakab jenis tulisan limited edition yaitu Thanatos font milik dewa Thanatos yang konon tulisannya sangat tidak rapi tersebut...*dijitak Dewa Thanatos*

ketiga, ... penyebab kenapa semua yang melihat kertas itu merasakan aura yang lebih buruk dari aura Hades, karena err.. karena... kertas biasa di sanctuary sudah habis, Saori meminta kertas kepada Pandora yang sedang damai dengan Saori karena urusan perempuan (shopping, salonan, dan lain sebagainya) .Sayangnya kertas tersebut mengandung berkat gadungan dari salah satu hakim di underworld yang ubanan dan cinta setengah mati sama kak Alba (meski selalu ditolak mati-matian sama kak Alba), yaitu Minos yang mendengar secara tidak sengaja bahwa Saori meminta kertas, dan sekalian diberi berkat gadungan...katanya dalam hati sih untuk kak Alba...dan dengan sangat kebetulan kertas itu diambil untuk diberi ke Saori.

Dan itu adalah asal mula kertas horror milik Saori...sungguh cerita yang sangat horror dibalik kertas yang horror... (?) Oh, ternyata yang pingsan sudah bangun, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Nona...Athena yakin saya harus membaca cerita yang han- eh, maksud saya bagus ini?" tanya Angelina sambil jaga kata karena takut menyinggung perasaan sang dewi kebijaksanaan (gadungan) tersebut.

"Tentu saja, ini kan juga termasuk salah satu latihan untukmu~" kata saori yang merasa senang karya ngawurnya dan pandora itu dibilang bagus.

(Felita :"Lho, si pandora ikutan bantu? pantesan ancur banget...!"

Pandora :"Loe jadi orang jangan jujur banget dong...! sakit nya tuh disini" *nunjuk ke jantung*ada lagu sakitnya tuh disini*

Felita :"Whatever lah,udah kita lanjutin aja")

Sebenarnya Angelina benar-benar tidak sanggup membaca ceritanya, tapi karena kasihan pada si Saori, dia, dengan seluruh kesabaran, kewarasan, dan keberaniannya membaca cerita tersebut...

"Nah,...three...two...one...ACTION!"kata Saori berlagak menjadi seorang direktur dan disambut dengan sweatdrop seluruh manusia yang hadir disana.

'Nih dewi satu beneran udah SGM (sinting, gila, miring) nih...' batin semua goldies.

"Tunggu apa lagi? ayo baca~" kata saori bersemangat tanpa melihat wajah horror yang terpasang pada orang yang bersangkutan.

(Felita :"Untung aku ajarin dia baca tulisannya..."

Shaka :"Kok bisa? katanya kalau tulisan si dewa Thanatos itu benar-benar gak bisa dibaca, kok kamu bisa?"

Felita :"Bahkan saya sendiri enggak tahu Ok lanjut lagi!")

"Err...'Pada suatu hari ada seorang gadis yang cantik dan imut yang bernama sa-' HAH! APA?!" matanya terbelak melihat nama yang tercantum disana.

"Cepat lanjutkan..." kata Saori dengan nada yang sangat seram.

"B-baik nona, saya lanjutkan...'nama gadis itu adalah Saori, suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seekor binatang kecil yang sangat imut dan suaranya adalah 'pikachu' atau 'pika' dan semacamnya. selain itu binatang itu (padahal bukan binatang...) memiliki ekor berbentuk petir dan secara keseluruhan, binatang yang tidak termasuk binatang tersebut(?) sangat imut. Saori sangat ingin mendekatinya, tetapi karena ada seorang anak perempuan disekitar sana, maka Saori memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis tersebut. Saat didekati gadis itu menoleh kearah Saori dengan tatapan biasa tapi sedih(?).Setelah beberapa lama bersama, Saori akhirnya tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama Tomoe Hotaru yang sedang nyasar dari anime Sailor moon...'eh? kok bisa nyasar?" dengan sangat bingung dia berhenti 1/3 jalan dalam cerita, lalu menatap Saori dengan tatapan bingung.

"SUDAH LANJUT AJA BA-" kata Saori terpotong karena dibekap oleh Shion dan Albafica, juga dua-duanya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat tinggi, karena takut, Saori akhirnya memilih diam.

'Rasain tuh dewi gadungan!' batin 24/26 goldies yang ada disana.

'Nasib tak bisa diubah...terima saja...' batin kedua saint virgo kita yang kata bijaknya gak ganti-ganti.

"Kalau mau silahkan lanjutkan, kalau tidak tidak perlu." tawar Albafica.

'Gak mau sih jelas gak mau, siapa juga yang mau disuruh baca cerita yang benar- benar aneh bin geje gini?! Tapi sudah terlanjur, yaudah aku lajut sampai habis aja deh.' batin Angelina sambil menghela nafas.

"Lanjut aja kak, gak napa-napa kok." jawabnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan jawabannya.

"Tapi kalau ada bagian gak jelas silahkan jangan dibaca yah, sayang~" nasehat Shion yang selalu gak mirip nasehat(?) selalu dilontarkan didekat Angelina, udah gitu pake gaya dan suara sok keren pula... haduh pusing gua.

"Ok... sampai mana tadi? Oh, disini... ehem, Setelah tahu bahwa gadis tadi adalah orang nyasar, dia mengajaknya pergi dengannya ke istana pangeran agar bisa balik ke dunianya, sambutannya itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hotaru tetapi ada 2 orang lagi yang mendengar ajakan tersebut, dia adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Naruto yang nyasar juga dari Anime Naruto. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang panjangnya kelewatan, dan bernama Rapunzel. Menurut saksi Rapunzel (?) dia sedang mencari seekor bunglon yang sedang berkamuflase, dan seorang pria yang sedang bersembunyi entah dimana. Setelah ditanya untuk info lebih lanjut, diketahui kalau mereka bertiga sedang nyasar juga, jadi setelah ditawarkan untuk ikut, dia juga menerimanya...' ini cerita panjang amat?! padahal cuma 1 lembar tapi kayak,1 buku gini?!" protes Angelina yang bingung.

"Kalau begitu langsung baca bagian bawahnya aja, gampang kan?" kata Saori santai.

"Memangnya boleh nona? oke aku baca bagian Akhirnya aja...sa-" waktu dia mau membacanya, tiba-tiba Aphrodite datang dan menepuk pundaknya sambil berbisik sesuatu.

"Jangan dilanjutkan...kalau dilanjutkan bisa-bisa bukan cuma Shaka, tapi Asmita juga buka mata...kamu mau mati?" tanya Aphrodite kepada Angelina.

"Enggak sih... tapi kan disuruh sama nona Athena untuk baca bagian akhir, cuman dikit kok, Ok?" rayu Angelina meski takut.

"Ok tapi cepetan lho!" kata Aphrodite lalu melesat pergi.

"Iya-iya, cerewet amat sih? 'Saat tiba diistana, mereka bertemu seorang manusia yang pertama dikira tukang taman, tapi sebenarnya adalah sang pangeran dari kerajaan itu dan bernama Seiya...-_- mereka meminta untuk kembali kedunia mereka sendiri, karena bingung setengah mati didunia tempat mereka nyasar dan merekapun dipulangkan kekampung mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat sang pangeran setengah tukang kebun (?) itu bingung. Saat ditanya apa permintaannya, orang yang bersangkutan malah menjawab kalau dia mau si pangeran. Karena stress, sang pangeran pun kabur entah kemana, dan Saori pun menjadi putri dan hidup bahagia. Tamat.' ..." setelah membaca cerita yang ke-geje-an nya tak perlu dipertanyakan tersebut, semua orang diam juga tak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa detik, bahkan si jangkrik dan gagak bisa konser disana.

"...Nona Athena..." panggil Sage memecahkan konser duet dari jangkrik dan gagak.

"Hm...?" jawab Saori.

"Saya boleh ijin ketoilet tidak?" tanya Sage dengan sopan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Saori penasaran.

"MAU MUNTAH!!!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan dan semuanya langsung pergi ketoilet. Bahkan karena antri, ada yang sampai pulang kekuilnya sendiri hanya untuk ketoilet, atau numpang secara maksa di toilet kuil pisces.

Saori yang melihat kejadian yang sungguh langka tersebut, langsung sweatdrop berember-ember...

to be continue

Felita :"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena telat meng ** _update_** ceritanya, karena alasan sekolah yang bikin sakit kepala."

Shaka :"meski gitu, sekali bikin kok langsung begini?"

Felita :"Iseng doang guru..."

Mū :"Iseng jangan segitunya dong... kasihan tuh master Shion..." *nunjuk Shion*

Shion :" WOI, KENAPA KAU SIKSA AYANGKU FEL? HAH?! JAWAB AKU!!!" *ngejar Felita*

Felita :" Kaburrrrrr..." *melarikan diri*

Albafica :"WOI!!! INI ANAK SATU KOK MASIH BELUM TIDUR?! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI? CEPETAN TIDUR!!!" *nggeret Felita*

Ikki : *nongol* "jangan lupa review." *ngilang lagi*

Semua :"Ikki sedang memperingati hari 'nongol trus hilang' se-harian, mohon jangan dihiraukan...terima kasih."


	8. Hari libur dan istirahat ke-2 part-1

Felita :"Sepertinya saya beneran mulai sakit kepala ke-"

Shaka :"Kok bisa?"

Mū :"Gak papa nih?"

Albafica :"kamu kemarin main hujan sama si anak kambing ya?"

Shura : *membela diri* "Enggak kok! fitnah loe! lagian semalam gak hujan kok!"

Albafica :"Lha? aku kan enggak bilang nama, aku cuman bilang anak kambing. Kamu ngerasa? yaudah derita loe."

Felita :"...Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku, kak Alba ngomong panjang dan lebar...Wow..." *kagum*

Shaka :"Kalian...BISA DIAM TIDAK?!" *ngamuk sambil meditasi*

Semua yang bicara :"Bisa!" *merinding*

Semua yang tidak bicara :"Rasain tuh!"

Mū :"Shaka, kalo mau teriak bilang dong! kaget tau..."

Shaka :"Memang tujuanku buat kalian kaget, kalau dibilangin nanti gak kaget dong!?"

Mū :"Iya sih...TA-"

Felita :"CUKUP !!!! NIH SIAPA AJA BACAIN, CEPETAN !!!" *kesel*

Albafica :"Iya-iya aku bacain dah..."

Albafica dalam hati :'Nih anak ama gurunya kok mirip banget...?'

Felita :"Makasih kak." *udah tenang*

Albafica :"Kita bukan punya dia...punya Masami Kurumada..." *menghela nafas*

Mū :" Sabar ya..."

Felita :"Selamat membaca."

Setelah kejadian yang mengenaskan(?) tersebut, Angelina mati-matian menolak pergi keluar calon kuilnya dengan alasan masih malu banget...meski kedua gurunya juga mati-matian membujuk dia keluar buat latihan diluar...

"Ayolah, gak papa, mereka gak bakal godain kamu deh..." bujuk Aphrodite.

"GAK!!!"

"Ayo keluar...ada si Regulus lagi nyariin kamu..." kata Albafica setelah melihat Regulus sedang bertengger(?) *dicakar* eh berdiri ditangga kuil pisces dengan wajah merah merona.

"...Regulus?..." setelah mengucapkan nama sang saint Leo muda tersebut dia terdengar sedang berpikir sampai akhirnya dia keluar dengan begitu cantiknya. (kan emang dari sananya cantik)

'Akhirnya...mau keluar juga nih anak... untung gak perlu pake rencana cadangan.' batin mereka berdua lega (banget).

(Felita :"Rencana cadangan apa?"

Aphrodite :"Maunya tadi, kalau tetap gak mau keluar kita mau manggil Shaka atau Asmita buat geret dia keluar, kan mereka kuat."

Albafica :"Untung gak perlu manggil... pergi kekuilnya aja ngeri apalagi manggilnya?!"

Felita :"Sadis amat sih? sudah lah, lanjut aja deh...)

"Ada apa kak Regulus? kok tumben mau kesini?" tanya Angelina.Soalnya jarang banget ada yang mampir kekuil pisces, kecuali ada urusan penting, kalo enggak pasti diusir sama kak Alba dengan brutal...kayak si Kardia yang selalu iseng dan sering berakhir menjadi setangkai mawar species baru sebelum ditolong sama Degel.

"Eh, itu...aku mau ngajak kamu keliling kota... mau enggak?" tanyanya malu-malu kucing tanpa menyadari adanya seekor domba yang suka banget dateng kekuil pisces diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Albafica (karena takut berakhir tragis seperti Kardia.) yaitu Shion!!! tepuk tangan! yey!!!...biasa aja deh...maaf out of topic, ehem, dalam hati, Shion berdoa semoga ajakan si Regulus ditolak, tapi jawabannya menghancurkan wajahnya(?) *diteleport ke underworld* salah, maksudnya hatinya, menghancurkan hatinya.

"Boleh! ayo kak" jawab Angelina semangat dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya tanpa mendengar suara hati yang retak dari arah Shion berdiri.

'TIIIIDDDDDAAAAKK !' jeritnya dalam hatinya yang retak (ngenes amat sih?!) lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dan kemudian menggelinding sampai balik kekuil Aries lagi...(tambah ngenes dah...)

Dikuil Aries,

Bruk!!!

Terdengar suara barang jatuh(?) dari pintu keluar (atau masuk) kuil Aries dan mengejutkan Mū yang sedang minum teh dengan Shaka dan Kiki.

"Wah!!! guru kok bisa jadi kayak gitu sih? siapa yang buat guru kayak gini?! siapa aja aku hajar, mau si Saos ti- maksudnya Athena (gadungan dan gak jelas), si Shura, Si Degel, si Deathmask jelek (?), bahkan Shaka juga bakal aku hajar kok...errr hiraukan bagian Shakanya." kata Mū setelah melihat shaka berjalan kearahnya dengan aura yang cukup seram...

"..." tapi sangat disayangkan, Shion sudah menghilang dibawa sama Deathmask yang mengira Shion sudah mati dan berencana mau meletakkannya di kuilnya.

"Tenang, aku taruh di royal place kok..." katanya.

Untungnya sebelum dia berhasil melewati kuil Taurus, dia sudah dimatikan kelima indranya oleh Asmita dan Shaka dari dua arah (buset !!!)...dan Shion jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke got disebelah kuil aries yang belum dibersihkan selama 3 minggu oleh yang punya...alhasil dia jadi berbau sampah dan diangkat oleh Mū via telekenesis karena alasan jijik, bahkan sampai dibantu sama Kiki...meski kata bantu bukan kata yang tepat untuk ini, karena berkat bantuan Kiki, Shion jadi sakit badan karena Kiki tidak sengaja hilang konsen sebentar gara-gara baunya Shion yang busuknya ampun gitu, dan mengakibatkan Shion bukan terbang mulus, tapi terbang naik turun dengan sangat kasar...sangat kasihan nasib Shion hari ini...

Kuil Pisces,

Mari kita tinggalkan kisah Shion yang malang (terlalu kasihan) dan kita lanjutkan cerita di kuil Pisces, mengenai ajakan _ngedate_ Regulus yang dia sendiri gak tahu kalo dia ngajak Angelina _ngedate_ (?).

"..." kesunyian dikuil pisces sangatlah sunyi(?) bahkan duet sang jangkrik dan gagak tak bisa memecahkan keheningannya kerena terlalu hening.

"...jadi? kita ngapain nih?" tanya Aphrodite ke Albafica.

"...ya...begitu deh..." jawab Albafica yang terlihat galau karena ditinggal murid kesanyangannya.

(Felita :"Jelas kesanyangan, muridnya kan cuma satu!"

Shaka dan Albafica :"sssstttt...! udah lanjutin!"

Felita :"Iya dah...sensi amat sih...?!")

"Eh, fica...!" sahut Aphrodite mendadak.

"Apa?" tanya Albafica masih galau.

"Kalau kita ikuti gimana? sekalian kita jaga juga biar gak nyasar kan?" usul Aphrodite.

"Betul juga ya! tumben pinter? biasanya enggak tuh?" puji (singgung) Albafica.

"Maksud loe apa?!" jawabnya dengan nada sewot karena merasa direndahkan.

"Apaan sih?! kok malah nyangut ke aku?!" tanya Lo yang mendadak muncul tanpa diundang.

"Bukan Lo tapi loe jangan geer deh, siapa juga yang sudi manggil namamu? yang pasti gue sih ogah." jawab Aphrodite kesal.

"Oh begitu, kalo gitu, aku pergi dulu, bye." dengan begitu, Lo pulang ke lautan tanpa diantar...dan sesampainya dilautan dia bertemu dengan Jelangkung jadi-jadian dan jangan tanya dia siapa, yang pasti dia penuh luka dan terlihat habis perang dengan kembarannya (lagi).

Bagaimana kisah Angelina yang berjalan di kota dengan Regulus? Bagaimana cara kedua Saint pisces kita mengintainya? dan Bagaimana nasib Shion yang patah hati? nantikan cerita ini lain hari...

to be continue

Felita :"Maaf, lagi kalo enggak lucu ya... bener-bener sakit kepala nih... soalny-"

Albafica :"Ngaku aja deh, kamu kemarin main hujan-hujannan sama anak kambing kan?!"

Shura :"Dibilangin bukan aku!!! Dan aku punya nama tau, namaku Shu-"

Albafica :"Jangan bantah terus deh..."

Shura :"Haduh, tadi malem itu enggak hujan tauk... dasar...sister complex loe!!!"

Shaka : *menghela nafas* Masih belum selesai nih...?"

Mū :"Sabar Shak...muridmu juga stres kok." *nunjuk Felita*

Felita : *robek-robek kertas*

Albafica :"Surat apaan itu?" *udah tenang*

Felita :"...Surat-surat yang paling gak jelas yang pernah aku baca...dan ini harusnya buat kak Alba...anggap aku menyelamatkanmu kak..."

Albafica :"Kalo gitu, rasanya aku tahu siapa yang ngirim...tebakanku benar enggak?" *masang muka was-was*

Aspros :"Eh fica, kamu udah baca suratku belum?" *nongol*

Felita :"... jadi...kamu yang ngirim surat gak jelas bin gaje ini ke kak Alba...?" *Aura gelap*

Aspros :"Iya, napa?" *sok gak bersalah*

Felita :"SINI KAMU GEMINI ABAL!!!" *ngejar Aspros*

Aspros :"WAAAA KABUR!!!" *lari menghindar*

Shaka :"Seberapa aneh sih?"

Mū :"Sudah Shak jangan mau tau dah, pokoknya horror dah!!!"

Shaka dan Albafica :"Masa sih?"

Defteros :"maafkan kakak saya yang salah makan hari ini..." *gaya sok sopan*

Semua :"Gak papa nak...kita maafin." *gaya sok berwibawa*

Shaka :"Woi lebaran udah lewat, lagian ayo ditutup!"

Aiolos dan Aiolia :"Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa direview."

Hades dan Poseidon : *nongol* "Sampai jumpa..." *ngilang*

Deathmask :"MYOWAHAHAHA" *ketawa gak jelas*

Semua : *Sweatdrop*


	9. Hari libur dan istirahat ke-2 part-2

Felita :"Hallo semua!!!...err...masih hidup kan?"

Semuanya :"GAK, SAMA SEKALI ENGGAK!"

Felita :"Kalo gitu kok bisa ngomong?"

Aiolos :"Kan kamu nanya!"

Felita :"Iya sih...eh om Dohko mana?" *gak ngeliat dohko*

Shion :"Lagi pundung di Rozan karena...fic-mu yang kemarin, katanya sakit hati." *menghela nafas*

Felita :"Tapi kan kenyataan!" *membela diri*

Mū :"Sudah lah ayo mulai!"

Felita :"Kak Sisyphus~"

Sisyphus :"Punya masami kurumada." *pergi*

Felita :"Rasanya tambah hari yang baca disclaimernya semakin menyingkat disclaimernya deh...hmmm..." *gaya sok mirip detektif*

Shaka :"Cepetan diketik deh!" *jewer telinga*

Felita :"Iya-iya, bawel amat sih nih guru satu?"

-

Dikota Rodrio...(atau semacamnya)

Kita kembali ke dua pasang manusia (pastilah!) yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai dan romantis (?) tanpa menyadari ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Wah, aku gak tahu kalo ada kota kecil didekat sini!" kata Angelina bersemangat.

"Bagus kan?...bentar, trus waktu kamu ke mall sama nona Athena, kamu kemana? kok gak tahu kalau disini ada kota?" tanya Regulus penasaran.

"Umm... kata nona Athena, mall disini sudah dia borong semua, jadi kita berdua pergi ke Indonesia deh, ke mall disana." jawabnya bahagia.

"Indonesia? dimana lagi itu?" tanya Regulus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena gak keramas 2 hari.(?)

"Tempat itu ada di Asia tenggara bla... bla... bla... trus tempat itu bla... bla...bla..." jawabnya sambil memberi Regulus pelajaran IPS (?).

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke para Goldies yang sedang memperhatikan atau menjaga mereka berdua agar tidak nyasar, meski sebagian besar yang ikut cuman kurang kerjaan dan cemburu doang.(taulah)

"Akrab ya Shi- eh...gak jadi deh..." Aphrodite batal bertanya pada Shion karena melihat adanya aura membunuh yang sangat pekat keluar dari Shion.

(Felita :"Bukannya sakit tadi?"

Shion :"Demi ayangku tersayang, sejam langsung sembuh!!!"

semua yang dengar :" Hoek...!" *muntah berjamaah*

Felita :"Udah deh, ayo lanjut...")

"Regulus...balik ke Sanctuary, awas kamu... aku bantai kamu..." kata Shion sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka voodo (sadis bro!)

"Jangan berharap kamu bisa ya Shion!!!" kata Sisyphus membela keponakannya, karena kalo enggak, bisa-bisa dia digentayangi sama arwahnya si Ilias lagi.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit yang gak penting oleh Sisyphos dan Shion yang ditonton oleh semua Goldies yang hadir, yaitu... Albafica, Aphrodite (berdua yang jadi pembuat masalah), Shion (?) (yang cemburu), Sisyphus (?) (menjaga), keempat orang gemini (kurang kerjaan) dan juga Aiolia (cari sumber keromantisan untuk nembak Marin).

Ok mari kita lupakan orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu dan kembali ke topik utama.

Setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan dari Angelina yang lumayan (baca : sangat) panjang, mereka berdua setuju untuk lomba lari ke kuil Leo, yang kalah harus ngabulin 1 permintaan dari yang menang. (gak aneh-aneh kok)

"Ok kita mulai ya, satu... dua... tiga..."Regulus menghitung dan mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap mata dan meninggalkan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang mengikuti mereka...

"Sumber keromantisanku hilang deh..." kata Aiolia tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi dengan 2 orang temannya.

"APA?!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan, dan saking kerasnya sampai kedengaran si Hyoga di siberia.

Di Siberia...

Hyoga sedang memasak telur mata angsa (?) untuk dua orang, karena dia sedang menunggu Freya...

"APA...?!" suara teriakan Goldies di Rodrio.

"Astaga! apaan lagi itu? berisik amat sih... ganggu orang aja deh."

kata Hyoga yang bingung sekaligus marah.

kota Rodrio...

"Kalo gitu, kita kejar mereka, Ayo cepetan!" kata Sisyphos yang sedang menggeret Shion dan Aspros yang kebetulan dan malangnya ada didekatnya dan melesat pergi menyusul mereka berdua dengan kecepatan cahaya juga.

Akhirnya mereka semua ikut pergi kembali ke Sanctuary dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Di kuil Leo...

"Aku menang, Hore!" teriak Angelina bahagia saat dia tahu berhasil mengalahkan Regulus.

"Selamat yah Angelina." kata Regulus dengan pipi yang dari tadi masih merona.

"Iya kak, jadi aku boleh minta sesuatu kan? apa aja boleh kan? kan? kan?" tanyanya sambil memaksa Regulus dengan cara memegang tangan Regulus.

" I-iya...b-boleh kok..." jawab Regulus gugup karena tangannya dipegang Angelina sampai mukanya kayak tomat merah gitu.

"Kalau gitu aku mau minta piknik bersama semua Goldies dan nona Athena boleh?" tanya Angelina dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Piknik? boleh! kalo besok bisa enggak? um, kita piknik di taman dekat Sanctuary aja gimana? jam 9 pagi gimana?" usul Regulus.

"Boleh tuh kak, jadi...kak Regulus undang semua Goldies yang bisa kakak temuin ya, nanti aku juga begitu deh." usulnya ceria.

"Ok, sampai besok ya...dadah."dengan demikian Regulus pun kembali kekuil Leo dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

30 menit kemudian...

Regulus akan mulai mencari para Goldies yang dia temui.Rencananya sih, Regulus mau ngajak Shaka sama Asmita dulu...tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mereka berdua dibelakangin aja deh gak papa.Dan Regulus mulai mencari dari kuil yang mendapat sandangan kuil terseram, yaitu kuil Cancer, meski Regulus masih antara yakin dan tidak untuk mengajak mereka berdua...

Dikuil Cancer...

"Permisi...ummm, permisi..., penghuninya ada enggak?" tanya Regulus sambil menahan takutnya.

"..." sunyi dan senyap tanpa balasan sepatah kata pun dari dalam kuil Cancer.

"Kalo gak keluar, aku copot semua topeng jele- eh bukan maksudku bagus ini lho!" katanya sambil berdoa semoga tidak dikirim ke Undeworld sama pemilik gak jelas dari kuil Cancer ini.

'Oh dewi...lindungilah saya...saya belum mau ketemu sama seseorang di Underworld (Radhamatis) ...lagian saya belum melamar seseorang...pokoknya lindungi saya dulu, kalo enggak gue makan loe.' doanya yang entah kenapa lebih mirip paksaan.(*sweatdrop*)

Kemudian dua saint Cancer muncul untuk menemui Regulus yang sudah berbusa-busa di sana.Dan dengan tampang yang compang-camping dan gosong yang seketika berhasil menghentikan busa-busa Regulus.

"BWAHAHAHA WAHAHA...haduh, kalian berdua kenapa kayak...BWAHAHAHA!"tawa Regulus kayak orang gila.

"Diem aja deh kamu kucing, ini tuh gara-gara si Manigoldo tau!" kata Deathmask tak terima karena diketawain sampe segitunya.

"Eeehhh...! enak aja loe ngomong! kan kamu yang nyalain apinya besar besar! jadinya spagetinya gosong tuh!" balas Manigoldo membela diri.

(Felita :"..." *Speachless*

Deathmask :"Kan jadinya kita gak bisa makan... hiks..." *pura-pura nangis*

Felita :"Urusan kalian berdua...jangan libatkan saya...saya pamit dulu...mau nyari guru, bye..." *pergi nyari Shaka*)

"Oh...gitu, ok cuman mau tanya besok aku mau ngajak kalian piknik mau enggak?" tanyanya cepat karena benar-benar mau kabur dari rumah hantu(?) tersebut.

Pertanyaan sekaligus undangan Regulus yang sangat sulit dia ajukan(?) tersebut akhirnya diterima dengan paksa oleh kedua ekor kepiting bakar kita. Setelah undangan tersebut diajukan, Regulus sesegera mungkin pergi dari kuil angker tersebut dan segera berlanjut ke kuil lain.

Perjuangan Regulus berbuah manis, semua undangan yang dia ajukan diterima oleh mereka. Tentu saja diterima, si Regulus pake ngancem bakal ngelaporin Albafica sama Aphrodite nanti kalau mereka nolak, dan kenapa harus mereka berdua? karena Angelina adalah murid kesayangan mereka. Jadi, kalau ada yang membuly nya (membuatnya nangis, membuatnya marah, dan semacamnya) maka akan dipersilahkan mengambil perban terlebih dahulu, karena akan berakhir semengenaskan si Kardia. dan jujur saja, tidak ada satupun manusia yang waras berani cari gara-gara ke saint pisces era manapun. (saya juga begitu disekolah.)

perjalanan ke kuil Leo...

"Akhirnya...sekarang tinggal setengah yang diatas, tapi sudah diurus Angelina. Oh sama empat orang kembar gak jelas, Kak Aiolia dan Shion juga. Yah biarin aja, nanti juga dikasih tau ama yang lain. Udah ah... istirahat duluan." ucap Regulus sebelum pergi ke kuilnya untuk istirahat.

Nah sekarang mari kita saksikan setengah lainnya dari proses pengajakan Goldies oleh Angelina...

Perjalanan ke Kuil Virgo...

Setelah membuat rencana dengan Regulus, Angelina dengan bersemangat pergi kembali ke kuil pisces dan memasak beberapa makanan yang akan dia bawa besok. Dalam perjalanannya kembali, dia berencana mengajak semua orang yang nantinya akan dia temui...

Kuil Virgo...

"Ummm permisi...kak Shaka dan kak Asmita ada enggak?" tanya Angelina berhati-hati.

"Ada apa? mau apa? dan kenapa mencariku dan Asmita? Jawab aku." kata Shaka tanpa ada orangnya (mirip hantu )

"Aku ma-" belum selesai menjawab, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Shaka.

"Cepat dijawab...JAWAB ENGGAK?!" teriak Shaka gak tau kenapa gak sabaran.

(Felita *rekam semua aksi Shaka* "Wow, ini adalah salah satu dari 12 hal paling langka yang pernah dilakukan oleh para Goldies."

Shaka :"Cepetan dihapus!"

Felita :" Kagak, no, enggak, tidak. Ok? Bye!" *kabur*

Shaka :"Tunggu dulu!!!" *ngejar*)

"Iya-iya, aku cuman mau ngajak kalian berdua piknik...bisa enggak?" tanya Angelina dengan nada yang imut-imut gimana~ gitu.

"Enggak." Jawaban singkat dari mereka berdua.

"Tapi...tapi...masa kakak disini enggak bosen? gak mau ganti suasana gitu? ayolah... ayolah kak! ya?" rayunya dengan gaya mirip anak kecil yang udah mau nangis, sampai gak nyadar kalau dia sedang berada di kawasan dekat saint Virgo yang sedang bingung.

' Diturutin masalah, soalnya gak bisa meditasi dengan damai, tapi kalau enggak diturutin tambah masalah, bisa-bisa dihajar sama Albafica sama Aphrodite...bingung dah...' Batin kedua saint Virgo. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memilih main aman dan memilih menerima ajakan calon saint pisces tersebut dengan sangat berat hati.

"Iya, kita ikut, sudah sana pergi, jangan balik lagi sampai besok." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ok, makasih kak!" ujarnya sambil berjalan dengan cantik(?).

Kuil Libra...

"Krik...krik...krik...bunyi~ jangkrik dikuil Libra~ jangkriknya nyanyi kututup telinga~ cobalah dengar kalau kau mau, yang penting saya enggak ikutan." nyanyi Angelina untuk mengurangi kesunyian meski lagunya diambil dari lagu 'tik tik tik bunyi hujan' dan lagunya yang habis dia modifikasi malah jadi gak nyambung.

Dan ujung-ujungnya si Dohko gak jadi diajak piknik.

'satu hilang gak papa deh, lagian siapa suruh orangnya gak ada?' batinnya lalu berlanjut kekuil berikutnya...

Kuil Scorpio...

"Lha! kak Kardia sama kak Milo kenapa jadi kayak gini?" tanya Angelina penasaran melihat Milo dan Kardia berubah menjadi batang mawar.

"Gara-gara kamu sih, Mil, kita berdua jadi kayak gini!" protes Kardia ke Milo tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Angelina.

"Enak aja, kan gara-gara kamu kita jadi kayak gini!" balas Milo tidak terima.

Dan pertarungan gak penting ini berlanjut sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Angelina sudah bosan dan dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang tejadi sekaligus memberitahukan rencananya ke saint Aquarius yang tampak sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kak Degel, kak Camus, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tadi kita berempat dipanggil oleh Pope untuk memberi laporan. Dalam perjalanan kembali tiba-tiba kardia mengajak Milo untuk beradu **suit** ditengah tangga, sehingga saat mendekati padang mawar diatas kuil Pisces yang dibuat Albafica dan Aphrodite tidak beracun karena mereka sedang pergi (takut ada yang lewat), lalu mereka berdua tersandung dan bergulung ke bawah. Sayangnya mereka tidak membawa Cloth mereka, jadi durinya langsung menancap kekulit mereka." jelas Degel panjang lebar.

"Pasti sakit... oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku mau mengajak kalian berempat buat piknik bersama besok, bisa enggak?" tanya Angelina.

"Bisa...jam berapa?" tanya Camus singkat.

"Kira-kira jam 9 pagi lah... sudah deh, aku masih mau ngasih tau yang lain. Makasih kak." ucap Angelina sambil memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kuil Sagitarius...

"Kak Sisyphus sama kak Aiolos gak ada disini ya? yaudah, aku tinggalin pesan aja." lalu dia menulis surat dan meletakannya didepan pintu kamar kuil Sagitarius lalu pergi kekuil Capricorn.

Kuil Capricorn...

Didalam kuil Capricorn, Angelina benar-benar kaget karena melihat Shura dan El Cid sedang berkaroke sambil nari-nari gak jelas. Siapa sangka kalau dikuil yang disebut sebagai kuil kambing(?) *dilempar* salah-salah, kuil Capricorn yang penghuninya selalu terkenal _cool_ dan _killer_ banget bisa nyanyi dan nari **DANGDUT**.

Tak sanggup lama-lama melihat dan mendengar mereka berdangdut, akhirnya Angelina memutuskan menuliskan pesan seperti sebelumnya, seperti sebelumnya ditaruh didepan pintu kamar.

"Daripada aku tuli (?) sama buta (?), mending aku langsung pergi aja deh." katanya pelan lalu pergi.

Kita lompati bagian kuil Aquarius dan kuil Pisces karena kuilnya kosong.

Kuil Papacy...

"Nona Athena, permisi, saya mau mengajak nona Athena untuk-" kalimatnya sekali lagi terpotong, sungguh nasib yang kurang beruntung nak...

"Ke mall ya?Ok, aku siap-siap dulu ya. tunggu bentar ya~" kata Saori cepat.

"Tapi, aku cuma mau ngajak nona Athena buat piknik besok..."

"Oh gitu, kalo gitu Sage juga ikut kan, semuanya juga ikut kan? kamu? aku?" tanya Saori bertumpuk-tumpuk kayak tumpeng(?).

"Iya, jadi?" tanya Angelina penasaran.

"Aku ikut, boleh nambah 5 orang bronze saint enggak?" tanya Saori dengan ekspresi memaksa.

"B-boleh kok, yasudah saya permisi dulu ya. Oh, pikniknya jam 9 pagi ya dan jangan lupa minta pelayannya nona untuk membuat makanannya. terima kasih." setelah direstui(?) oleh Saori Angelina kembali kekuil Pisces untuk beristirahat...

Kuil Pisces...

"Akhirnya...selesai juga! istirahat dulu deh, meski aku sendiri masih ragu sama tempat tidur yang dibikin kak Shion...tapi whatever lah, pasang alaram dan tulis pesan buat kak Alba sama kak Aphro dulu biar tahu rencananya." setelah selesai menulis pesannya, dia tidur dengan tidak terlalu nyaman.

Lanjut besok atau beberapa hari kedepan, yang kali ini semoga gak bakal lebih dari seminggu. chapter selanjutnya, kita akan bahas tentang pikniknya...

to be continue

Felita :"Telat ngupdate, terus maaf kalo gak terlalu lucu semua ini karena tugas sekolahnya banyaaaaak banget."

Shaka :"Sudah selesai semua?"

Felita :"Sudah dong, kan aku rajin!" *belakangnya bohong*

Albafica :"Belajar buat Biologi?" *ngambil jadwal belajar*

Felita :"Semuanya udah, tinggal pergi jalan-jalan sama Mū aja kok."

Mū :"Sudah? ayo pergi."

Felita :"penutupnya aku serahkan sama kakak dan guru ya, bye~" *pergi sama Mū*

Albafica :" Terima kasih untuk membaca."

Shaka :"Kalau dibaca tolong direview."

Semua :"Sampai jumpa~"


	10. Hari libur dan istirahat ke 2 part-3

Felita :"Halo semua!!!"

Defteros :"Pergi aja deh loe...gue masih sakit hati tau..." *pundung di dalam kulkas*

Felita :"Emang kalo aku gak pergi, kenapa?" *wajah dan suara angker*

Defteros :"G-gak papa..."

Shaka :"Masih kecil jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua."

Felita :"iya, maaf deh... *dapet ide* Mumpung guru perhatian, bacain disclaimernya dong!!!"

Shaka :"Suruh Asmita aja..."

Felita :"Kak Asmita~"

Asmita :"Kita punya Masami Kurumada, bukan dia." *nunjuk Felita*

Felita : *sweatdrop* "Selamat membaca."

-

Kuil Papacy jam 08.30...

Semua goldies, Kiki, Angelina,dan ditambah 5 orang bronzies yang dipaksa datang, sedang berbaris dengan rapi didalam Kuil Papacy untuk acara piknik ajakan dari Angelina dan Regulus. Tapi sebelum mereka berangkat, mereka perlu menunggu dewi (gadungan) mereka yang perlu waktu 1 jam 15 menit untuk berdandan. Sambil menunggu si Saori, para Saints melakukan berbagai kegiatan, antara lain ; berkenalan, bertengkar (lagi), membaca, sampai Deathmask dan Manigoldo yang menguliti wajah mayat yang mereka sembunyikan dalam karung agar tidak ketahuan siapa-siapa, tapi...

"Eh, kamu ada cium bau agak...agak gimana enggak?" tanya Aphrodite yang hidungnya kelewat tajam ke Albafica disebelahnya.

"Ada, kayak baunya kuil Cancer ya?" kata Albafica yang hidungnya sama tajamnya sama Aphrodite sambil melirik kearah Deathmask dan Manigoldo dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Menyadari kalau mereka ditatap dengan tajam, mereka berdua secara bersamaan berteriak...

"Apa loe liat-liat?! pake mata lagi?" teriak mereka berdua dengan sangat keras dan dengan sangat kompak.

"Kalau enggak pake mata, aku lihat pake apa dong? emang aku Asmita? biar buta bisa ngeliat?!" teriak Albafica tak kalah keras sambil menyiapkan 2 buah mawar hitam dan 2 buah mawar putih.

"..." Untung Asmitanya gak denger. (lagi tidur sambil melayang)

"Apa?! kamu tadi ngomongin Asmita ya?!" balas Defteros yang membela Asmita.

"Napa kamu yang nanggapin?! kan aku ngomongin Asmita!" tanya Albafica setengah bingung.

"Sabar kak, sabar..." lerai Angelina karena mulai pusing.

"Aku bukan kakakmu! aku guru mu." kata Albafica yang sudah mulai tenang setelah tanpa sadar melemparkan kedua jenis mawarnya kearah kedua saint Cancer yang sudah ketakutan sampai mati. untung berhasil kabur tepat waktu.

'Selamat...' Batin kedua saint Cancer itu lega.

Melihat kejadian yang kocak(?) tersebut, semua saint yang hadir disana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. (padahal gak lucu)

Tak lama setelah kejadian gak jelas itu terjadi, Saori pun muncul membawa sekeranjang besar makanan yang isinya makanan(?).

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? ayo berangkat!" ajak Saori semangat.

'Siapa juga yang bikin nunggu?!' batin semua orang yang ada disana.

Kemudian mereka pun berangkat ke tempat piknik mereka dengan sangat diam, bahkan Seiya dan Regulus yang selalu kelebihan energi jadi diam, sediam kuil Virgo(?). Karena tidak tahan dengan kediaman yang tidak normal itu, Kardia dan Milo setuju untuk membuat masalah...

"Eh, Mil, kamu tau enggak?" kata Kardia memulai masalah ngawur mereka.

"Enggak, kenapa?" tanya Milo melanjutkan.

"Sebulan yang lalu aku ada ngambil beberapa bunga mawar loh, yah benernya nyolong sih, alias ngambil tanpa ijin..." kata Kardia sambil membocorkan rahasianya.

Rencana mereka mulai bereaksi, Albafica dan Aphrodite sudah mulai terlihat akan meledak kapan saja. Mereka pun melanjutkan kerjaan gak jelas mereka...

"Trus aku bawa ke kuil Aquarius, maunya aku jadiin pajangan, tapi waktu aku taruh di vas bunga, aku baru inget kalau mawar dari kuil pisces ada racunnya..." lanjut Kardia tanpa dosa dan tanpa menyadari turunnya suhu udara disekitarnya.

"Loh, terus enggak keracunan apa?" tanya Milo penasaran.

"Yang keracunan bukan aku, bukan Degel, bukan Camus." kata Kardia, pada saat ini perhatian beberapa orang sudah mulai tertuju kearah mereka.

"Lha, kalo bukan kalian, siapa dong?" tanya Milo yang masih penasaran.

"Pft- yang keracunan malah Aspros yang kebetulan lagi cek kesehatan..." kata Kardia sambil menahan tawa.

"Aspros?! WAHAHAHAHA!" dan Milo tertawa kayak orang gila yang kabur RSJ.

Disini semuanya jadi ikut tertawa, sebenarnya Shaka, Asmita, Degel, Camus, Sampai El Cid dan Albafica juga ikut ketawa meski kecil. (jaga image) Asprosnya sih jangan ditanya, dia lagi sembunyi dibelakang adiknya sambil menahan emosi yang sudah diujung rambut. (jaga image juga)

Menyadari apa yang dilakukan kedua junior mereka, Dohko, Aiolos dan Sisyphus bergabung dengan duo Scorpio.

"Pantas Aspros gak nanggep waktu dipanggilin, ada panah lewat juga dia gak nyadar, kan los?" tanya Sisyphus sambil menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Iya, padahal biasanya bakal langsung teriak-teriak, kalo enggak kita berdua diceramahin." Aiolos juga curhat...

"Hahaha, waktu dia lewat kuilku juga gak nyari aku buat minjem baju(?)." jawab Dohko gak nyambung.

"...Baju...?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan kayak tim paduan suara.

"Iya, kadang-kadang dia juga numpang makan, trus pergi tanpa cuci piring. trus balikin bajunya juga belum dicuci...tapi anehnya, tiap kali Aspros pergi, Shionnya datang..." jawab Dohko bingung.

"Kebetulan doang kok..." jawab Shion malu-malu domba (lagi jalan di sebelahnya Angelina)

"DOHKO!!! KOK KAMU KASIH TAU SIH?! KAN KAMU BILANG GAK BAKAL DIKASIH TA- ADUH, KAMU KENAPA INJAK KAKI KU?!" teriak Aspros tidak terima, sekalian bingung dan marah sama adiknya.

"KAK! JANGAN TERIAK DIBELAKANGKU DONG!!! TELINGAKU SAKIT NIH!!!" teriak Defteros yang marah karena kakaknya teriak tepat ditelinganya.

Dan pertempuran Gemini part 2 pun dimulai...

Sepertinya usaha mereka semua berhasil, semuanya mulai tertawa dan mau berbicara dengan satu dan yang lain.

"Nah, sekarang lebih enak..." kata Angelina yang dari tadi merasa aneh.

Dan mereka sampai ketempat tujuan dengan bahagia...tamat...*dilempar* bercanda, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan canda dan tawa. Gara-gara ketawa kebanyakan, si Seiya sampai nyemplung kedalam kubangan lumpur terdekat dan disambut tawa semua orang yang melihatnya.

Setelah meminjam kamar mandi penduduk terdekat (buat Seiya), mereka mulai melentangkan kain piknik yang lebarnya 13 Meter (?). Lalu mulai mengeluarkan makanan mereka satu persatu. Tapi, karena makanannya mereka kebanyakan dan kebesaran, mereka membagi tugas dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil...

"Mū, kamu bawa gulai domba. Aldebaran bawa steak sapi. Saga dan kanon, bawa buah-buahannya. Deathmask, bawa kepiting rebusnya. Aiolia, bawa ayam gorengnya. Milo, kamu bawa makanan penutupnya...JANGAN di makan dulu. Aiolos, tolong bawa nasinya. Shura, bawa sate kambing. Camus bawa es. Dan Aphrodite, bawa ik- eh..., kamu gak usah deh... aku bawa jus buahnya dan Kiki, tolong bawa ikan bakarnya." kata Shaka yang membagi mereka untuk membagikan makanan. meski batal memberi Aphrodite bagian karena dia sudah memberi tatapan 'Kalau loe berani kasih gue tugas, jangan harap bisa pulang dengan selamat' yah gak jadi deh...

(Felita :"Ternyata guru juga bisa takut yah..."

Shaka :"..." *pura-pura gak denger*)

"Kok gitu sih?!" protes Shura karena merasa kalau mereka sedang dikerjain.

"Kenapa? ada masalah? protes aja sama Athena..." jawab Shaka sambil menantang.

"Gak jadi deh..." kata semua orang yang tadi mau protes dan kembali ketugas masing-masing dengan berat hati.

Pembagian yang diberikan Asmita enggak beda jauh kok, cuman jenis masaknnya beda doang, bahan dasar pada tiap masakan yang dia bagi ke tiap orang sama kayak yang tadi dibagi Shaka. Dan sama seperti tadi, Asmita gak jadi memberi Albafica bagian, soalnya dia bilang "Aku bawain, tapi kalo keracunan, aku enggak tanggung." akhirnya Asmita milih _play safe_ aja... (dari pada keracunan...)

Kita lanjut ke Saori yang juga sedang membagi kerjaan...

"Seiya, bawa salad buahnya. Hyoga, bawa semua masakan telur. Shiryu, bawa masakan cina sama Dohko. Ikki, bawa penyetan nya(?). Shun, bawa dan bagikan alat makannya. Dan terakhir Angelina, kamu hitung jumlah orangnya, mungkin ada yang ketinggalan." perintah Saori _sok_ bijak.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka semua duduk mengkotak (karpetnya kan kotak) menurut urutan zodiak dan tanggal lahir, oh juga pangkatnya. Dan mereka mulai makan. Mereka rata-rata makan kayak anak kecil, belepotan lah, tumpah lah, nangis lah(?) pokoknya semacamnya gitu deh. Tapi yang gak makan kayak anak kecil, makannya rapi~ banget, kayak pangeran dan putri gitu lah (kebanyakan masih jaga image)... jadi bedanya mereka itu kayak bumi dan langit.

"Aldebaran, Hasgard, jangan ambil banyak-banyak dong...kan kasihan yang lain cuman makan dikit..." protes Shion saat melihat Angelina sedang makan secukupnya (malu kalo ngambil banyak) dengan gaya makan putri.

"Laper tau, ngeluarin makanan, jalan kesini, sama duduk juga perlu tenaga yang besar kan?!" mereka berdua membela diri.

"Bilang aja laper..." jawab Mū dan Shion kompak sambil sweatdrop.

Acara pikniknya sukses besar, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana (?) dan mereka kembali ke Sanctuary untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka saat malam hari alias tidur...

to be continue

Felita :"Yak, dan telat update lagi... telat dua harian."

Mū :"Gak papa, yang penting selesai kan?"

Shaka :"Telat... tapi nulis semua ini bisa selesai dalam 1 hari..." *sweatdrop*

Albafica :"Dia pake sistem ngebut sehari... tapi, kok jadinya kayak gini... aku juga gak tau kenapa..." *Sweatdrop*

Felita :"Jujur, aku juga gak tau napa... hahaha..." *garing*

Mū :"Tapi kenapa telat terus?"

Felita :"Takut mataku minus nanti, jadi kayak si hakim ubanan lagi...lagian kak Alba bakal jadi kayak ikan hiu kelaparan kalau aku buka internet kelamaan."

Albafica :"Kalo gak gitu, kamu pasti lupa belajar, kan?!"

Felita :"Err...bagi yang baca, jangan lupa direview. Saya pamit kabur dulu, sampai jumpa!!!" *kabur dalam kecepatan cahaya*

Albafica :"Jangan kabur!" *ngejar*

Yang lihat :"Kakak dan adik yang mirip..." *sweatdrop*


	11. Kardia dan Degel part 1

Felita :" Halooo!!! maaf ya udah lama gak mampir...!"

Aiolos :"Emangnya kemana?"

Felita :"Aku U-"

Albafica :"Ulangan."

Aiolos :"Oooooo... "

Felita :"Eh Los, nih bacain!"

Aiolos :"Iya...Masami kurumada adalah pembuat kami, selamat membaca dan semoga menghibur...!"

-

Setelah acara piknik itu berlangsung 2 hari yang lalu, tidak ada kejadian yang sangat special yang terjadi di Sanctuary, oh, selain Shion dan Sisyphus yang main kejar - kejaran 2 hari 2 malam demi menentukan nasib dari Regulus yang tidak tau ada apa... Sampai hari ke-3 ini...

Kuil Scorpio...

"Kardia...aku sudah bilang 754 kali sejak kita bertemu... JANGAN PERNAH MENGGODA ALBAFICA!!!" Teriak Degel (dengan volume yang tergolong keras) sambil mengobati Kardia yang entah sudah berapa kali luka gara-gara dilempar mawar oleh Albafica.

"Habisnya... Albafica kalo marah imut sih..." seperti itu alasan (palsu) yang diberikan Kardia.

"Kak Kardia aneh deh...masa kak Alba marah dibilang imut sih...?" tanya Angelina yang ikut membantu mengobati Kardia.

"Ya... kalo gak imut trus apa?!" tanya kardia dengan nada menantang.

"...Serem... kalo kak Alba marah, rasanya bahkan kak Alba bisa nakutin judge nya underworld deh..." kata Angelina sambil mencabut duri di tangan Kardia dan mengakibatkan Kardia menjerit kecil.

"Oooh, maksudmu Minos? Si judge narsis dan gak jelas itu sih udah cinta mati sama kakakmu... tapi juga takut setengah mati sama kakakmu..." kata Kardia sambil membayangkan minos yang ketakutan(?) sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

setelah mendengar kata 'narsis dan gak jelas' dari kardia, Degel langsung menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat agak aneh, dan dalam hati berkata...'Kamu kan juga gak jelas Kar...'

"Sudah cukup Kardia, diam atau aku tancap lagi durinya..." ancam Degel dengan nada dingin, padahal dalam hati dia lagi sweatdrop.

"Iya kulkas..." kata kardia dengan nada mengejek dan mengakibatkan suhu di kuil Scorpio turun 10 derajat.

Disaat inilah Angelina mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara mereka berdua bisa berteman akrab, padahal kebribadian mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

"Kak Degel, Kak Kardia, kok kalian berdua bisa berteman akrab sih?" Tanya Angelina karena sudah terlalu penasaran.

"Hah...?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan, dengan nada yang sama, dan ekspresi muka yang sama yang sempat membuat Angelina Sweatdrop.

"Jadi...? ceritain dong~" rayu Angelina dengan penuh harap.

"Yaa... dimulai dari mana yaa...?" gumam Kardia sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Tiba-tiba Milo muncul bersama Aiolia dan Aiolos sambil membawa 2 ember es ditangan mereka masing-masing...

"Ada apa?" tanya Milo kepo.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain bawa es batu segitu banyaknya?" sekarang gantian Kardia yang kepo, melupakan niatnya bercerita.

"Oh, ini? ini mau dicairin nanti buat mandiin dombanya Mū sama kepitingnya Deathmask." jelas Aiolos dan disambut oleh 'oh...' yang sangat merdu dari tiga orang tadi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong ceritanya gimana kak?" Tanya Angelina sebelum nanti lupa.

"Cerita apa?" kali ini Aiolia yang nanya.

"Cerita tentang hari pertama Kardia dan aku bertemu...(yang sebenarnya langsung berteman)." kata Degel tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang cool.

"Oohh...Ikut dong! si Kardia gak pernah cerita tentang itu, padahal kita tinggal bersama..." kata Milo sambil menatap kardia dengan senyum yang mengengkelkan.

"Kan kamu gak pernah nanya..." balas Kardia sebelum Aiolos melerai mereka sebelum Kuil Scorpio berlubang lubang, yang kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti akan mengakibatkan jumlah konstruksi di Sanctuary bertambah.

"Lupakan mereka, Degel, kamu yang cerita aja!" kata Aiolia tidak sabaran dan diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Angelina.

"...baikalah..." Degel menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Semuanya bermula saat kita masih baru datang ke sanctuary...kira-kira saat itu kita berumur 6 tahun" Degel mulai bercerita sambil membayangkan masa lalunya.

 _Flashback..._

 _Sanctuary/Rodrio, 16 tahun yang lalu..._

"Kardia! jangan berkeliaran! jantungmu tidak sehat, nanti siapa yang akan mengobatimu?!" teriak Sisyphus sambil mengejar Kardia yang sudah jauh didepan.

(kalo ada yang mau tau gimana caranya degel tau hal seperti ini, jawabannya adalah karena kardia pernah bercerita dulu, oh Dan akan saya peringatkan dulu, flashback ini akan mengandung sudut pandang dari berbagai pihak lain, jadi mohon dimaklumi, terima kasih.)

Meski Sisyphus sudah mengejar Kardia secepat yang dia bisa, tetap saja dia kehilangan jejak dari Kardia yang masih kecil.

"Kemana lagi sih dia...? Semoga dia tidak apa-apa..." kata Sisyphus sambil ngosngosan.

 _sisi lain Rodrio..._

Heh, sepertinya Sisyphus atau apalah namanya itu sudah kehilngan jejakku..." kata Kardia lega dan melanjutkan perjalanannya berkeliling kota (atau desa) tersebut.

 _to be continue..._

Felita :"Maaf ya ficnya pendek, lagi ngebut belajar, trus sekarang lagi buntu ide jadi cuma bisa ngetik segini doang..."

Albafica :"jadi?"

Felita :"Hm...?"

Albafica :"Sudah belajar adikku sayang?" *senyum palsu*

Felita :"Itu...S-sebentar lagi kak, ya, aku tutup dulu, ok?" *nego*

Shaka :"Ternyata kamu disini ya..." *amarah yang meluap*

Felita :"G-guru..." *Merinding*

dalam hati :"Mati gua..."

Mū :"Ada apa?" *gak tau apa-apa*

Felita :"Mū! tolong Mū...!"

Mū :"Tolong? tolong apa?"

Felita :"Er...*ngelirik Albafica dan Shaka* Bantuin...er...tutup fic aja deh ya, nih!"

Mū :"Ok, bagi para pembaca (yang masih membaca) mohon setelah membaca fic ini di Review ya, bagi yang melakukan akan saya datangi nanti (boong), sekian terima kasih.


	12. Kardia dan Degel part 2

Felita :"Halo lagi semua! ulanganku udah selesai semua!"

Shion :"Jadi...?"

Felita :"Aku bisa lanjut bikin Fic semauku lagi."

Seiya :"Bikin fic atau nyiksa nih?"

Felita :"Dua-duanya sih hehehe, eh Shi-"

Shion :"Ya, udah tau...disclaimer kan?"

Felita :"Iya!"

Shion :"Kami punya Masami Kurumada."

Seiya :"Selamat membaca!"

-

(catatan : saya pakai sudut pandangku ya, kayaknya lebih mudah deh, tapi ada kemungkinan akan berubah jadi sudut pandang yang lain, sekian terima Kasih)

-

Mari kita lanjutkan cerita Degel...

 _Rodrio abad ke...entahlah lupa, ya segitu lah..._

Kardia terus berlari melarikan diri dari sisyphus meskipun dia sudah jauh, sampai akhirnya Kardia berhenti didepan toko buku yang dia kira toko kue...

Didalam toko buku...

"ada yang bisa dibantu dek?" tanya penjaga toko dengan sopan.

"kak, pesen brownis nya 1 kotak yah! gak pake lama!" kata Kardia polos.

Setiap pengunjung didalam toko buku itu sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan tawa mereka dan tetap fokus membaca. Degel ymenghibur ulan ada disana dan yang tadinya sedang seru memilih buku, langsung menoleh kearah Kardia dan penjaga toko.

"Pft- em, maaf dek, apa tadi? brownis? ini toko buku dek bukan toko kue..." kata sang penjaga toko sambil menahan tawa.

"...emang beda ya?" tanya Kardia dengan begitu polosnya (?).

Semua orang disana akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sudah tak sanggup menahan tawa...semua kecuali Degel. Untuk alasan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh siapapun dengan cara apapun, Degel secara refleks langsung menggenggam tangan Kardia dan menggeretnya keluar toko buku untuk menyelamatkan harga diri Kardia.

 _flashback pause..._

kembali ke kenyataan...

"Kak kardia masa kayak begitu sih?" tanya Angelina setengah tak percaya setengah percaya.

"Iya, rasanya **agak** gak bisa dipercaya deh ... **agak** loh ya." kata Aiolia yang sebenarnya lumayan percaya karena kelakua kardia yang selalu...em...yah, begitu lah.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi ini kenyataannya..." kata Degel yang sebenarnya setuju dengan mereka berdua, tapi apa daya kalau kenyataannya (?) memang begitu...

"Tapi saat itu aku dan Kardia masih belum kenal satu sama lain, jadi kami masih seperti orang asing." kata Degel sambil meminum teh yang entah dia keluarkan dari mana.

"Heeeeeh~... begitu..." kata Angelina dan Aiolia bersamaan.

"Eh kak, itu kak Milo sama kak Kardia gak di lerai tuh? kasian loh kak Aiolos sampe kewalahan lerainya, dari tadi gak berhasil loh..." Kata Angelina setelah menoleh kebelakang dan melihat peristiwa langka tarik-tarikan rambut antara kalajengking.

"Oh iya, aku lupa... yasudah kita lerai mereka berdua dulu, baru aku lanjutkan ceritanya,ok?" usul Degel yang disambut anggukan serempak oleh kedua orang dibelakangnya.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai menenangkan kedua saint Scorpio kekanak-kanakan itu, yah...meski yang mengurus hanya kak Degel sih... sedangkan Angelina dan Aiolia membantu Aiolos tenang setelah peristiwa yang hampir membuatnya jantungan (?).

 _to be continue..._

Felita :" Maaf update nya **sangat lama** ya... dan ficnya agak (sangat) aneh..."

Albafica :"Sampe setahun loh...sampe masuk sekolah juga..."

Mū :"Iya, kangen loh..." *berusaha meluk*

Shaka :"Tobat lah kalian nak..." *nahan Mū*

Felita :"Eh... itu kak Kardia sama Kak Milo gak masuk angin tuh? terus... *mengobservasi* itu...freezing cofin ya?!"

Degel :"Biar diam untuk 3 jam kedepan..."

Felita :"Sadis amat kak?! gak mau panggil kak dohko dulu nih? buat jaga-jaga?"

Degel :" yasudah deh, aku panggil. Nanti kalo mereka kenapa-kenapa aku yang dimarahin sama ntu dewi bawel..."

Felita :"Ha..ha..ha.." *Sweatdrop*

Albafica :"Kamu gak kelupaan sesuatu?"

Felita :"Sesuatu? ... Oooh! iya iya iya!!!"

Shaka dan Mū :"Akhirnya inget..."

Felita :" Sama-sama ya! satu...dua...tiga...!"

Semuanya :" Selamat tahun baru 2018!!! (yang sangat sangat telat)."

Shura (dipaksa bicara) :"Dan semoga menghibur dan akan diusahakan diupdate secepat mungkin...katanya."

Felita :"Kan ada sekolah, dan ulangan dan tugas dan lain sebagainya, jadi mohon dukungannya ya! sekali lagi semoga menghibur, dan jangan lupa di review ya! sampai jumpa!"


	13. Kardia dan Degel part 3

Felita :" Halo!!! aku kembali setelah 3 Bulan kekurangan ide..."

Albafica :" Emang kamu bisa kekurangan ide? rasanya enggak bisa deh... "

Felita :" Pasti bisa lah kak..."

Mū :" Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar... nanti shaka bangun loh!"

Felita :"Iya deh... nih kak bacain disclaimernya..."

Albafica :" iya-iya... kami punya Masami Kurumada."

-

setelah melerai kedua kalajengking gak jelas itu, Degel melanjutkan ceritanya...

 _Diluar toko buku..._

"Kamu gimana sih?! masa di toko buku kamu malah minta brownis?!" teriak Degel pada kardia.

"Habis...bentuknya mirip kotak brownis sih..." kata Kardia dengan tampang sok tidak bersalah.

'Mirip dari mananya juga?' batin Degel.

"Sudah deh, kamu aku antar pulang aja. Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Degel.

"...Gak mau...!" bentak Kardia.

"kenapa?"

"Kalau disana terus, aku gak bisa kemana-mana kalau penya-" Tiba-tiba kardia berhenti bicara.

"kalau apa?" tanya Degel.

Tiba-tiba Kardia memegang dadanya, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Melihat hal ini, Degel pun panik dan langsung membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi dan meletakkannya di atas bangku kayu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Degel khawatir.

"...ugh...penyakit...ku...ugh..." kata Kardia sambil meronta kesakitan.

"Penyakit? penyakit apa?!" tanya Degel yang sekarang mulai panik.

"...A-aku terlahir dengan jantung yang lemah...ugh...dulu dokter bilang bahwa aku hanya akan kuat bertahan hidup sampai umur ke-8...ugh... tapi, suatu hari, ada seorang kakek yang datang menemui ku saat aku berusaha kabur dari panti asuhan. D-dia bilang, dia bisa meringankan penyakitku, t-tetapi sebagai gantinya aku harus menjadi seorang Saint..." Cerita kardia.

Degel terkejut, karena cerita itu mirip dengan cerita yang diceritakan gurunya dulu tentang seorang anak yang punya jantung lemah, tetapi ia berhasil meringankan penyakitnya dengan kekuatannya. Kemudian mengingat bahwa gurunya juga menitipkan anak itu kepadanya saat ia datang ke sanctuary.

Karena takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Kardia, degel menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meringankan penyakit kardia.

 _5 menit kemudian..._

" Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya degel.

" Ya, terima kasih ya!" kata kardia sambil tersenyum seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

" Ya..." Degel diam sejenak " Kamu mau ke sanctuary kan? mau pergi sama-sama?" lanjutnya.

" Okay! lebih baik pergi kesana bersama teman, dari pada sama om-om gak jelas itu..." kata kardia.

"O-om gak jelas...?" kata degel setelah mendengar kata kardia dan kemudian mengingat kalau Sisyphus ditugaskan untuk menjemput calon saint Scorpio...

 _flashback end..._

"Oh, begitu ceritanya..." kata Angelina dan Aiolia bersamaan sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ternyata kak Kardia bisa begitu juga ya..." kata Aiolia sambil menatap Kardia dengan tatapan usil.

"Apa loe liat-liat?!" bentak kardia setelah menyadari tatapan itu.

"Gak papa kok..." kata Aiolia tetap mempertahankan senyuman usilnya.

Dan pertempuran antara Kalajengking dan singa pun dimulai...

"Sekarang aku tambah bingung... mikirin cara kak Kardia yang super Hyperactive gitu bisa berteman akrab sama kak Degel yang Cool gitu..." Kata Angelina Sweatdrop melihat pertempuran itu.

"Aku sendiri juga gak tau..." kata Degel yang juga sweatdrop melihat adegan gak jelas itu.

"Haha, mari kita biarkan internet menyelesaikannya." kata Aiolos yang sudah enggak jantungan lagi.

 _to be continues..._

Kardia :"Woi! Aku gak hypartive ato apalah itu, tau!"

Felita :"Kalau lagi bosen sih felita bisa ngapain aja."

Yang lain : *ngangguk setuju*

Kardia :"Kok kalian malah mihak dia?!"

Aldebaran :"Kita masih sayang nyewa, Kar."

Kardia :"Haaah?! Maksudnya ap- Hwaa!!!"

Felita : *sambil nggeret Kardia* Para pembaca sekalian, serta para saint yang lainnya, mohon kirimkan persetujuan kalian untuk menggantung Kalajengking gak jelas ini didalam Kuil Cancer dalam posisi terbalik."

Kardia :"Apa?!"

Mū :" Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan tunggu lanjutannya saat Felita sudah rajin..."

Felita :"Jangan lupa di review, ya!"


	14. hari tidak biasa 1

felita :"Maafkan ke kelamaan dapet idenya saya semua~"

Shaka :"Haish, gitu juga perlu minta maaf?"

Felita :"Perlu-perluin aja lah..."

Shaka :"Ya lah... ngomong-ngomong ini Mū sama kakakmu mana? kok main ngilang ngitu?"

Felita :"Kalo Kak Alba sama Mū mah tidur, gara-gara capek bantuin aku ngegantung kak Kardia di kuil Cancer..." *Mengingat masa bahagia(?)*

Shaka :"..." *Speechless*

Felita :"Yasudah, kita langsung lanjut ke ceritanya aja~"

-

 _tangga paling bawah Kuil Aries..._

 _"Hohoho, akhirnya saya kembali..."_

 _Kuil Papacy disaat yang sama..._

Jadi? kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" tanya Saori dengan nada kesal.

Semua goldies, pope, serta calon gold saintnya diam semua.

"HM?!" Saori Masih menunggu jawaban mereka.

 _ **Ehem, begini kronologi masalahnya...**_

 _Tadi subuh(?), sang duo gemini Muda (Saga dan Kanon) bertengkar lagi untuk ke-146 kalinya_ ( **ntu angka ngawur kok, tenang aja, mereka bertengkar jauh lebih banyak kali)** _Kali ini mereka entah kenapa mencoba bersaing menangkap petir di subuh buta(?) dan bukannya ketangkap, petirnya malah nyasar kearah Sanctuary dan dengan ajaibnya menerbalikkan kelakuan SETIAP_ _Mahluk berkelamin laki-laki... dan saat Saori mengetahui semua ini, semua ini terjadi..._

(Readers :"Ini kronologi macam apa?"

Felita :"Aku juga gak tau... hahaha...")

Dan mereka (biang masalahnya) menceritakan kejadiannya seperti kronologi gak jelas barusan...

"Jadi... ini semua karena kalian ya..." kata Saori sambil memukul-mukul kan tongkat Nike nya dengan penuh amarah.

 _disaat ini Saga dan Kanon saling berpelukan penuh ketakutan..._

"Nona Saori... sabar-sabar... dari pada di pukul pake tongkat, mending suruh mereka berdua mencari solusi nya, gimana?" Kata deathmask yang jadi begitu peduli terhadap sesama... dan ini mengakibatkan munculnya tatapan horror dari seluruh Mahluk hidup disana...

"Hm... ide Bagus Deathmask... tidak kusangka kamu pintar juga ya." kata Saori memuji.

 _ **Oh ya, tadi ada**_ _ **orang didepan, mari kita lanjutkan bagiannya...**_

Sang penghuni kuil Libra yang sudah menjadi ungu tersebut pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kandangnya(?) dan ditengah perjalanannya sang telo berjalan(?) pun bertemu dengan salah satu temannya yang digantung terbalik di kuil Cancer...dengan catatan yang tertempel didahinya yang berbunyi:

 _"Siapapun yang berani menurunkan kalajengking ini, akan digantung bersamanya_

 _-Felita"_

Dan sang Telo pun merasa takut, tetapi menanyakan keadaan temannya tersebut.

"Woi~ Kar, loe gak papa kan diatas?" tanya sang telo.

(Telo :"Napa aku dipanggil telo?!"

Felita :"Kamu kan kecil dan ungu sekarang, mirip telo, makanya aku panggil telo...")

Kardia tenang bergoyang diatas(?)

"Kar?" Sang telo mulai khawatir.

Dan kalajengkingnya masih bergoyang tanpa suara, tetapi dia terlihat seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

"hellow, Kardia!!!" dan telonya pun jengkel dan meneriaki nama Kardia.

Dan karena kesal dikacangi, sang telo pun pergi meninggalkan kalajengking gantung tersebut.

 _ **Kita kembali ke masalah para goldies...**_

"Yaaa, itu memang terdengar lebih membantu..." kata Aiolos dengan nada ceria dan berpose ceria.

(Felita :"Maafkan saya para fans Aiolos diluar sana...")

"Bila Mereka dipukul, Ada kemungkinan 50% mereka akan terkena Amnesia, jadi saya juga menyarankan untuk mengirim mereka berdua untuk mencari solusi dari masalah ini..." kata Milo dengan penuh Wibawa dan terdengar pintar, sambil membenahi kacamatanya yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus menemukan solusi mengembalikan semuanya seperti semua dalam waktu seminggu, dimulai dari Besok! Paham?!" bentak Saori Tiba-tiba menunjuk mereka berdua dengan ujung tongkat Nike nya.

"B-baik Nona Athena!!!" kata mereka berdua serentak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah pintu ruang Papacy...

"Baik apa?" tanya sang telo yang baru masuk.

"DOHKO?!" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

"Eeehhhh?! dia kak... maksudnya kek dohko? yang katanya satu generasi sama kak Shion dan kak Alba?... kok tua banget? ungu lagi, mirip telo deh..." kata Angelina.

Disaat ini Sang telo... eh...kak... maksudnya ... kek Dohko langsung merasa down karena dia dibilang mirip telo lagi...

 _to be continue..._

 _-_

Felita :" Akhirnya bisa update..."

Shaka :"...telo...?"

Felita :"Hahaha... habis, kalo liat ka-masksudnya kek dohko langsung inget telo..."

Dohko :"Tapi kenapa Telo?!"

Felita :" Karena Telo itu kecil dan dalamnya ungu... ato mau aku panggil anggur?"

Shion :"Gak ada yang enak..."

Felita :"Maafkan ketidak jelasan chapter ini, seperti biasa sih... gak jelas..."

Asmita :"Ngomong-ngomong itu Kardia kita biarin ngegantung terus nih?"

Felita :"Oh iya masih ada kak kardia ya..."

Batin yang lain :' _Dia baru inget?!'_

Felita :"hm... kita turunin dulu, nanti kita gantung lagi..." *senyum jahat*

Shaka :" huh... sudah lah... kalian yang membaca tolong di review dan natikan kelanjutan nya bagi yang masih tahan baca..."

Felita :" Guru!!! Maksudnya apa?!"

Shaka :" Kan kamu update nya waktu ada inspirasi, kalo dapet inspirasi bulan depan sih masih gak papa, tapi kalo dua bulan lagi gimana?"

Felita :" um... kalo gitu habis Ulangan Aku bakalan update!!!"

Shaka :' _heh,kena~_ '

Felita :" Oh iya, bagi yang mau review, sekalian minta saran panggilan buat si telo ungu ya~ saya tunggu, terima kasih

untuk membaca, sampai jumpa selesai ulangan~"


	15. Hari tidak biasa 2

Felita :" yaah, telat deh... yasudah deh, gak pap-"

Shaka :"Apanya gak papa? telat berapa bulan ini ?" (liat kalender)

Felita :"Ya deh, sori..."

Shaka :" Lain kali buat jadwal bla...bla...bla..."

Felita :"Tanpa basa basi, mari kita lanjutkan ketidak jelasan ini! " *ngacangin*

p.s : disclaimer seperti biasa!!!

p.s part 2 : jangan dibaca saat makan, saat ditoilet, atau saat sedang kumpul keluarga yang ada anggota keponya(?) kenapa? tiada alasannya, silahkan baca sepuasnya muahahahaha #kurangwaras

-

 _Kuil Papacy..._

"DOHKO?!"

"Yo!"

Dohko masuk kedalam kuil papacy dengan cara menendang pintu kuil suci yang suci nan menyucikan 4tersebut, yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan dari sahabatnya plus pentungan dari dewinya plus (lagi) tatapan dari setiap mahluk hidup disana.

"Hehe, maap dah! pintunya gak bengkok kok, tenang aja!" kata dohko sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya pertanda tidak peduli akan kondisi memprihatinkan sang pintu tak berdosa itu yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kritis stadium 4(?).

Setelah digetok saori sekali lagi (menambah benjolan dikepalanya) akhirnya dohko diisi informasi kejadian pertukaran sikap ini...

"Oooo, jadi ini gara-gara duo kembar cilik yang udah remaja (?) itu ya..." gumam dohko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang 3 bulan belum dikeramasi (padahal tiap hari meditasi didekat air terjun...).

"Ya, sangat mengesalkan... Nah, Sekarang kalian berdua segera kembali ke kuil kalian dan persiapkan apapun yang akan kalian bawa besok! paham?" pinta Saori setelah berpaling ke arah kembar sumber masalah tersebut.

"P-Paham mbok!" sahut mereka berdua serempak tanpa menyadari api kedewian (?) Saori mulai berkobar dibelakang nya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!!!" tanya Saori sambil tersenyum seram bak Pamannya, Hades yang sedang diganggu mandinya. (itu mah intimidasi namanya...)

"M-maksudnya... PAHAM BU!" ulang mereka berdua sebelum lari ngacir kembali ke kuilnya mereka sendiri.

"Huh... sisanya bisa kembali kekuil masing-masing..." kata saori sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing. terlalu banyak pake kosmo paling ya?

"BAIK NYONYA!" jawab mereka semua serempak sambil hormat ala tentara sebelum melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Anu... nona... saya ngapain dong?" Angelina bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah melihat dirinya ditinggal sendiri dan melihat sehelai daun terbang didepannya.

"...hm..." Saori tampak berpikir hal yang 'kelihatannya' serius.

"Nona Athena?" Angelina mulai khawatir karena Saori diam di tempat selama 26.53 detik (detail amat?)

"Hm? oh, ya, apa..." Saori ngepause (?) sebentar sebelum menyadari kalau nada bicaranya kurang anggun "Maksud saya... *ehem* Ada apa sayang?" ...Dan Saori melakukan Re-take pada kalimatnya sendiri dan kali ini ada bonus senyum yang tidak terlihat terlalu ikhlas.

"...Nona, kalau tidak ingin senyum, gak senyum juga enggak apa-apa kok... kalo dipaksain malah serem loh..." Kata Angelina sambil sweatdrop.

"M-maaf... *menghela nafas* Habis, belakangan banyak masalah..." Kata saori yang sudah berubah mode menjadi 'mode curhat'.

" selain masalah ini ada Masalah apa? saya punya banyak waktu luang kok..." Tawar Angelina yang berusaha perhatian dengan tambahan Angel smilenya yang bikin semua cowok yang melihatnya jadi meleleh (bukan kayak eskrim loh ya~).

"...Jadi begini..."

 _3 setengah jam kemudian..._ (lama amat?!)

"Begitu... *hiks*...pusing tau... masa harga baju brand yang paling aku sukai naik 4 persen?! ditambah ntu hutang paman gue juga belom dibayar dari taun lalu, ntu utang berapa M itu?! rugi tau... kalo tau gini, aku enggak pinjemin uang buat Pandora beli peralatan masak dan make-up... kan mahal... " Curhat Saori yang sudah membuang Semua keanggunannya sejak 5 menit mulai bercurhat.

Dan tidak ada dari mereka berdua sadar kalau Dohko masih ada di sana... sungguh nasib tel- eh, sekarang bukan telo ya... ganti ubi aja dah! yasudah, sungguh nasib Ubi yang Malang...

( _Sementara itu dibelakang panggung (?)..._

 _Felita *Ketawa guling-guling gak jelas*_

 _Dohko :"...sabar... sabar... fiuh..." *ngelus-ngelus dada*)_

Dan Dohko mengganggu disaat yang sangat sangat tidak tepat dengan pertanyaan yang sama tidak tepatnya...

"Eh, Gue mau nanya nih! ini toiletnya mana ya? rasanya terakhir kali aku kesini toilet nya disekitar sini.. kok sekarang ilang ya?" tanya dohko yang tidak punya _sense of direction..._ Maklum udah tua...

Karena merasa malu karena dikupingi(?) oleh Dohko, maka Saori sekali lagi membuang segala jenis kekeanggunan yang masih tersisa didalamnya dan menendang Dohko dengan jurus karate plus kosmonya, dan tanpa kita ketahui, ternyata Saori memegang sabuk hitam... sungguh, Nasib yang malang yang dimiliki Timbangan pasar ini...ck ck ck... dan Dohko pun terbang melayang ditendang Saori sejauh 7 Km...dan mendarat kembali di Rozan. Eak, langsung mbalik kampung halaman yee~

'N-nona Saori kalo marah serem ya... mending jangan dibuat marah deh kalo masih sayang nyewa... ha ha..' batin Angelina yang membuat catatan mental.

Setelah puas dan bahagia setelah menendang Dohko sampe balik ke Rozan, Saori kembali menghadap Angelina yang masih terpana pada kejadian barusan.

"Angelina, temenin aku ke mall! Aku pengen beli banyak barang! lagi kesel!!!!!" Teriak Saori melampiaskan emosi kepada Angelina yang tidak bersalah.

"B-baikalah Nona..." dan mereka pun pergi ke mall diam-diam melalui jalan rahasia Di Sanctuary agar tidak ketahuan para Saint lainnya.

 _to be continue..._

-

Felita :"Sempet juga update... ulangan dan tugas menumpuk seperti bantal kapuk (?)..."

Semua :"Bantal Kapuk? hubungannya apa juga?"

Felita :"Entah, hehe~"

Semua : *Sweatdrop*

Mū :"Haish, Ada aja deh... *menghadap ke Readers yang masih sanggup membaca* Sebelumnya, saya beri hadiah tepuk tangan karena sanggup menunggu cerita Felita yang di update semakin tidak rutin waktunya..."

Felita : *jleb* "Iya deh... maap dah..."

Shaka :"Semakin gak jelas isinya..."

Felita : *jleb jleb* "I-iya, maaf..."

Deathmask :" Semakin gak lu- gwaaak" *ditendang*

Felita :"Diam loe kepiting..."

Deathmask :"Apa salah gue..."

Aphrodite :"Banyak kok, aku ada daftarnya, lengkap!"

Felita : *nyegir gak jelas ke arah Deathmask* *ngadep readers* "terima kasih untuk membaca ... mohon tinggalkan Review di bagian komentar..."

Albafica :"Kalo enggak aku kasih hadiah Demon Rose, 10 tangkai per orang, ya..."

Manigoldo :"Gue bonusin perjalanan ke Mekai dah! enak kan ada bonus!"

Semua : ' _kalo bonus kayak gitu, siapa yang mau juga?' *_ sweatdrop*

Felita :"Ya, sekian untuk chapter ini, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk membaca!"


End file.
